Hope
by Architect of Desire
Summary: When a new person enters the lives of Paul, Drew, Dawn, Misty, and Ash they will have to learn her secrets and help her to trust people again. Enters Love, loss, humor, suspense, magic and of course, hope. CS,PS,IS
1. This is My Paradise

"Paul hurry up! We want to get to the park!" Paul rolled his eyes as he searched his room for his sneakers. His group of friends were going to the park that day to celebrate the first day of summer.

"I'm coming! Gosh calm down." He yelled back. When he found his shoes he bounded down the stairs to see the faces of his parents with their eyebrows raised.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Well listening to your friends yell at you for 15 minutes isn't how your father and I would like to spend our morning." His mother replied

Paul sheepishly said back "Yeah, sorry about them I couldn't find my shoes so they felt the need to yell at me every 3 seconds to hurry up."

His father sighed and said it was fine. Paul could tell something was off with them and asked if everything was okay.

"Yeah it is but, when you get back we have to have a talk, your not in trouble but we need to discuss some things."

Paul nodded and said goodbye as he walked out the door

He noticed the relief on his friends faces as he walked toward them. I believe it may be time to explain Paul's group of friends.

Well first we have Ash. Ash well, he, he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed if you know what I'm saying. To make up for the lack of brains his heart is in the right place.

Something I doubt was mentioned is the fact that we live in a world where everyone has power and magic. Some have less and some have more. Our group of friends became friends for two reasons A. because they all had elemental magic and B. they just clicked and it felt right to them.

Next we have Misty. What can I say she is the epitome of being a tomboy. The gavel she carries around is scary too. Despite her tough demeanor she is the mother hen of the group always looking over her friends.

Next we have Dawn. She is the total opposite of Misty. While Misty is sporting jeans and a blue t-shirt Dawn is wearing a pink-miniskirt and a white blouse. She is the girly-girl of the group.

We have Drew. Drew is Paul's best friend and even Paul can't tell what he is thinking. Drew is the girl every girl wants and who every guys wishes they could be.

Finally we have Paul. He barely cracks a smile unless its for Dawn, if you catch my drift, and rarely for her either. Like Misty he truly cares for his friends and would do anything to protect.

"Finally Paul you took forever" Ash called to him

"Shut up, I couldn't find my shoes, besides would it kill you guys to patient for 5 minutes" Paul said rolling his eyes

The group took off towards the local park. With Ash at the front leading the group with Misty next to him and Paul behind them and Drew and Dawn taking up the rear. As they neared the park Dawn bounded up next to him and asked what had taken so long.

"Troublesome, didn't I say I couldn't find my shoes."

"A. my names Dawn D-A-W-N and B. I was wondering if anything else kept you" she retorted

Paul rolled his eyes and spoke "Yeah my parents chewed me out for you guys yelling at my window"

"Really?" started Dawn "They usually don't mind, was anything wrong this morning"

Paul nodded and spoke "Apparently we need to have a talk tonight I am really curious as to what was wrong"

"Maybe Reggie is coming home" Dawn offered. Paul's brother Reggie was at College currently in another region.

Paul shook his head and answered "No I was on videochat with him last night and had asked when he was coming home and he said not until at least November for the Holidays"

Dawn fell silent as she was out of possible conversations the Shinji's would be discussing that night.

AS the group stood in front of the park entrance together waiting to walk in when they started discussing what they wanted to do.

"Lets play soccer" suggested Ash

Everyone agreed except for Dawn. She said that if all of them played then the teams would be uneven and besides she was wearing a skirt.

As Dawn went to sit on the bleachers that were beside the field they others would be playing on the rest of them made teams.

"Alright how about Ash and I and Drew and Paul" suggested Misty. They all agreed on the teams and began the game.

As they got their places on the field Dawn decided to have some fun. As Ash ran with the ball towards Drew and Paul who were waiting for him to get close, Misty had been running behind him until they heard a yell run through the air.

"What the hell?" Misty yelled.

'I was just running and I tripped on thin air' Misty thought as she got herself up

As Misty got herself back on her feet she noticed Drew running towards her with the ball. She shook her head and got ready to cut him off. She started of going left and shot right in hopes of faking him out.

Right as the ball was in her reach something caused the ball to go straight into Drew's chest.

Though the impact wasn't enough to physically hurt Drew it was enough to knock the wind out of him. He fell to the ground on his knees coughing trying to get the air back in his lungs. The rest of the gang ran over to make sure he was okay

"Drew, I'm so sorry are you okay?" Dawn practically squealed,

"Why are you sorry, you were just sitting there" Drew asked suspiciously

Dawn sheepishly replied "Yeah but I sorta kinda used magic to have a little fun"

Drew sighed as did Misty now that they knew that they hadn't lost there sports ability.

"It's okay Dawn" they both said

Dawn smiled and offered that they sit and relax. About an hour later they were in silence basking in the sweet summer air. Laying side by side they breathed in the taste of freedom until Paul's phone went off.

Paul looked at his phone to see that is was 6 o' clock in the afternoon. Paul's eyes bugged out when he realized how long they had been hanging out.

He answered his phone to hear his mother on the other line "Paul I know you are out with your friends but, we really need to have that talk now"

Paul rolled his eyes and answered "Really mom cant I stay for just another hour" Mrs. Shinji sighed and spoke "I'm really sorry Paul I am but its now or never."

Paul told his mom that he would be home in 5 minutes and turned to his friends "Guys my parents nedd me home I got to go"

The others started arguing against Paul's sudden leave when he cut their rants off "You guys are acting like it's the last day of Summer, news flash it's the first"

The others gave up on keeping Paul there and let him go with a chorus of goodbyes.

As Paul walked home with the sun setting behind him he had a lot on his mind. He was thinking about how really pretty Dawn had looker that day 'No I have to keep those thoughts out of my head I don't like that girl shes Troublesome.

When Paul walked into his Living room he noticed that his parents were waiting for him with an assortment of papers on the table.

"So what's up" Paul asked casually

His Parents shared a look before answering "We have some news that we would like to share with you" Paul nodded before they continued "You remember your grandmother and grandfather right?" his father asked.

Another nod

"Well I'm sorry to tell you but, 2 weeks ago they both passed, Paul I'm so sorry"

Paul was shocked. Though he wasn't very close to either of his grandparents the news still shocked him. "What does this mean for the family?"

"Well we were about to get into that." His parents shred another look.

"Paul, this might shock you but, you have a younger sister 15 to be exact."

Paul's mouth hung straight open out of immediate shock of sudden news. "Well if I have a sister then where has she been all these years."

Another look was shared between his parents "Truthfully, son, when she had just been born she was taken away from us for undisclosed reasons, to this day we don't know why she was taken away"

"Alright I'll bite but where is she now?" Paul asked "We were about to get into that, for another undisclosed reason she was left and raised by and with your grandparents. Now that they have passed she is to be returned to us and we will take care of her."

Shock filled Paul's mind as the information processed "So what your saying is that I'm getting a sister?"

"Yes"

"When is she getting here?, what s her name?, have you spoken with her"

The questions shot out one after another barely giving his parents time to think of an answer "that's why it was so crucial we talked early enough tonight for she is coming at any minute and no we have not spoken with her tonight will be the first time since she was born and taken away"

"you didn't answer my other question, Whats her name?"

"May Shinji"

At the same time as Paul's mother told him his new sister's name a knock on the door told them all that their new guest had arrived.

I know cliffe. But, id like to introduce myself as Architect of Desire and so you know updates will happen once a week hopefully without fail except as far as I know for the second chapter I have finals this week and then summer starts but until it does its study study study time for mw but I'll try and I hope you liked the first chapter of my first story "Hope'

I also *sniff* do not own pokemon or any of the characters


	2. Inventing Shadows

Hope Chapter 2

The knock stopped Paul as he was about to make another comment on the sudden change within his home.

"Well we shouldn't keep her waiting why don't I get the door." His mother began to walk towards the front door when she turned towards Paul again. "Be nice, Paul remember she is your sister"

Paul rolled his eyes and waited for his mother to bring in the girl that supposedly was his sister.

Almost 10 minutes after his mother walked out she still hadn't come back inside. "Why don't I go check on them" and, so his father left the room to.

Another 10 minutes went by until his parents walked back in. "She is getting the rest of her things from the cab she took from the airport." Paul noticed the teartracks on his mothers face. His father's eyes were also watering from the idea that his little girl was back in his life.

The soft closing of the front door told Paul that the so-called May had finally come inside. 'Well, looks like I'm about to have my life changed, I should have brought popcorn.' The thought wasn't meant to be sarcastic but, instead meant to be an untold joke.

He heard the light drop of what sounded like suitcases coming from the hallway when he heard a soft voice carry through the room like a whisper. "I don't exactly know where I'm supposed to go? Maybe I should have some help"

A forced laugh came from his mother as she went to bring the girl into their living room. Paul stood up not yet paying attention when he heard footsteps coming into the room.

"Hi its nice to meet yo-" he stopped talking the second he looked up to take an actual look at the girl.

She was average height maybe a little short, Paul sized her to be about 5'4. She had long straight hair tumbling down her back that just barely right above her behind. Her hair was a light brown and she seemed to have bangs that slightly went into her eyes. But, her eyes were what really caught his attention, they were a sapphire blue. Usually Paul thought any blue eyes sparkled but hers looked dull almost lifeless.

Paul seemed to recover and finished his sentence "Its nice to meet you, I'm Paul your brother"

He opened his arms to give her a rare hug. When she didn't seem to have any intrest in hugging him he simply stuck his hand out.

This gesture seemed to convince her to show him some sort of greating when she stuck out her hand and grabbed his shaking it stiffly.

Her voice though soft, carried through the room like wind through a forest, slow and clear.

"It's nice to meet you too, Paul."

'Definatly not a talker' he thought to himself 'But, something seems off about her, I'll figure it out soon enough'

Paul's thoughts were interrupted when his mother began to speak again.

"Well, May now that you have met us all why don't we move your things to your room, oh! That reminds me. I asked around and I found out that your favorite color is purple correct?"

A single nod.

"Well good! Your father and I spent the day creating your room for you. We truly hope you like it and if not we could always redo it at some point."

Another single nod.

"Good, Paul could you help May bring her things to her room, it's the old guest room, well not old anymore after we refurbished it and all"

Paul nodded and motioned for May to follow him into the hallway. When he looked to see only two suitcases and two guitar cases he looked confused.

"I know not all girls are obsessed with clothes but isn't only two pushing it.?"

"Your father brought the others up stairs already"

"Oh"

May grabbed the guitar cases and one suitcase and began to make her way up the stairs when Paul stopped her. "Do you want me to grab one of those I mean they look heavy?"

"No thank-you I got it just grab the other one if you don't mind."

He picked up the remaining suitcase and made his way up the stairs behind May. When they both reached the top he began to direct her to her new room

They stood outside it when Paul opened the door with his free hand "well, would you like to go in first?"

May walked past without a word.

When inside Paul could easily tell that his parents worked incredibly hard on this room.

He followed her into the room when he heard no protests he really took the room in. He saw that on the bed were two other suitcases. 'Makes sense now why she only had two downstairs'

As she began to put stiff away he decided to try and make conversation.

"What do you like to do?"

May turned around in surprise at his voice. Eyes bugged out and hand on chest May took in that her brother was with her. She finally composed herself and regained the indifferent demeanor from before and answered cooly

"Why are you still in here?"

"I'm trying to make conversation, your apparently my sister I'd appreciate getting to know you"

May sighed and spoke "Okay I play guitar and I like to write good enough leave now" she said cooly

Paul almost felt hurt at her cold words. He got up silently and walked out the door.

He heard nothing and guessed she resumed unpacking. 'I should call the others and tell them the news' he thought

When he go to his room the first thing he did was open his laptop and see if anyone was on skype. He noticed that everyone was already in a party and joined it

"Pau!"l they all chorused.

"what's wrong it seems like you just had a bomb dropped on you?" Drew asked

"yeah well apparently I have a sister and she moved in with us today and that's what I had to go home for!"

The shook covered their faces in a second at the sudden bews

"How"

"When"

"why"

"Who"

The questions were shot at him like bullets through the air and he rubbed his nose before answering

"How, what does that mean? She moved in it's not rocket science you guys" he answered

Misty told him to shut up.

"when, today didn't I say that already"

Ask sheepishly blushed

"Why, now here is a legitamite question. Well apparently my grandparents had been taking care of her for unknown reasons and they apparently died, R.I.P., and we were allowed to take her in."

Dawn nodded at the answer.

"Finally who, another pretty stupid question I told you shes my sister" Paul said rolling his eyes

Drew spat out, "I mean name, apperence, phone number, etc." he said smiling at the last part

Paul angerly spoke "Don't you dare try something on my sister Hayden so help me I'll rip your balls off""

Drew laughed and spoke "Wow you know her for an hour and are already playing big brother"

Paul rolled his eyes and spoke "A. I don't care if its been an hour shes sister I gotta look out for her, and B. name is May, C. she is average height, long straight brown hair and dull lifeless blue eyes"

Dawn cut him off before he could change the subject "wait dull, lifeless. What does that mean?"

"She looks and acts so lonely and secretive she basically bit my head off when I asked what she likes to do"

The conversation went on until they decided to meet at Paul's house the next morning at 11 so the others could meet May.

Right as Paul was about to turn his lights off to go to sleep a knock on his door stopped him in his tracks. Thinking it was his mom or dad he called for them to come in

Not thinking it would be May to come in lets just say it was not was he was expecting when her head popped in asking to speak with him.

"sure do you need help unpacking or something?" he asked

"No" she started, "I wanted to say I'm sorry for being so rude to you earlier. You were just trying to get to know me and I'm sorry." Paul was about to say something when he was cut off

"Give me sometime to adjust before I tell you stuff. Thanks, good night" and before Paul could say something she was out the door almost running back to her room.

That girl truly was a mystery to Paul. She would stay that way until she told him stuff or if he found out himself.

*The next day*

Paul awoke to see the doors to both his parents room and May's closed. 'I Guess she is still sleeping' thought to himself.

A walked from the bathroom to his room again he noticed for the first time that there was a note on his door.

_Paul, you were really great last night with welcoming May. I know we already ask a lot with just bringing her in but, if you don't mind maybe you could introduce her to your friends. Yeah we know they are coming your father and I heard you talking to them last night. Please introduce her. Maybe offer for her to come. That one is up to you. You never know maybe they'll become friends God knows they would of if she had been with us from the start. But, besides that your father and I will be home at 10 tonight we both are working late for the next few days to make up for the time taken off. Theres dinner in the fridge warm it at 230 degrees for you and May._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Paul smiled softly and took the note off the door and put it in his drawer. He yawned slightly and made his way downstairs to make breakfast.

As he walked down the stairs he thought to himself 'Maybe I should make breakfast for May too. I'm sure she's hungry after the move yesterday.'

He decided that he would make pancakes for him, May and his friends that would be coming in, 45 minutes!

'Crap I'll never make enough in time God knows Ash will eat them all.' He rushed into the kitchen to see may sitting at the table reading a book with a pair of glasses on her face

Paul stood shocked seeing the girl he thought was still asleep. 'Oh, your awake' he said as calmly as he could muster.

May looked up for the first time seemingly oblivious to Paul's rushing in. "Yeah I woke up at 9 and saw that your parents already left so I made breakfast, as a thank-you"

"For what?"

"Well your family basically took me in when no one else would and you were really polite yesterday when you didn't invade my comfort"

Paul wanted to ask what she meant but let slide. For now. "Thanks but, I still have to make more for my friends they are coming in a little while to hang out I thought you could meet them maybe become friends." May smiled and spoke "Already two steps ahead of you I got a note from your mother saying that they left and that your friends were coming today. I made enough for them too."

"No you didn't" Paul said looking at the stack of pancakes left over. "what do you mean the note said 4 other people were coming so I made twenty for you and them."

"One of my friends Ash will eat about twice the normal person so I'll make a few more" May nodded and looked down to her book.

When Paul finished making more he noticed that he still had 15 minutes before his friends got there. When he was about to say something to May he noticed for the first time that she was wearing glasses. "You where glasses, you didn't have them on yesterday." May looked up and said simply

"I had my contacts on I couldn't find the cleaning solution this morning so I put these on. I already calld the pharmacy to get more solution." She said

Paul nodded and tried a different approach. "Why don't you tell me about yourself, I mean if you don't mind "

May laughed silently at the small joke to last night "Yeah sorry about that I wasn't in a good mood but what would you like to know?"

"favorite color?"

"Purple"

"Favorite book"

"Unearthly by Cynthia Hand"

"Favorite movie?"

"Pride and Prejudice, the 2005 version"

When Paul ran out of questions he decided to bring up his friends again. "So my friends should be here in a few minutes. They really want to meet you"

May tensed and her head shot down her eyes looking at the table, "I don't know maybe I should just stay in my room, I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense they asked to meet you if you want after the introductions you can leave if you are uncomfortable" May considered the option and nodded "Alright after introductions"

"Keep your mind open maybe you will want to hang out with us, I'll make sure the guys don't hit on you" Paul said trying to make a joke. Truthfully though he was serious, if any of the guys hit on his sister there would be hell to pay.

May tensed again and said nothing. Paul spoke again trying to loosen her up "hey sorry if that made you uncomfortable I didn't know."

May shook her head and looked up with a smile "No its fine when are your friends gettinghere?"

As she said this the doorbell rang and Paul jumped up to get the door. "hey guys May's in the kitchen and so is breakfast" the excited looks on his friends face told him that he should warn them about May

"alright I can tell your excited but she isn't into contact that much"

Everyone nodded and Paul led them into the kitchen where he saw May reading her book again. His friends seemed to get into some sort of line waiting to be introduced.

"May my friends are here" Paul said softly not wanting to scare her.

May looked up slowly and when she saw the people in the room she gave a small smile. "Hi" she said.

"May this is Ash, I already told you about his, eating habits"

Ash walked over to May and remembered what Paul said about contact and simply stuck his hand out "Hi I'm Ash, its nice to meet you" he said animatedly. "To you the same" May said with a giggle.

As Ash went to get breakfast Paul introduced the next person "This is Misty the mother hen of our group but, you might want to run if you see her take out her mallet." Paul said with a smile

Misty walked over and with a soft smile held out her hand. May shook her head stood up and gave her a soft hug. "Hi I'm Paul's sister May" Paul was the only one truthfully surprised due to the fact only he knew about the night before

He shook it off and went on the Dawn "May this is Dawn she is what we call the one and only girly girl, but I guess she is cool" Dawn didn't bother waiting for May to regard her she went right ahead and gave her a big hug. "Oh, its so nice to meet you May! I hope we can be good friends." It took May a few moments to return the hug due to surprise at the outright attempt to hug her.

When Dawn finally decided to let go of May and get her own breakfast Paul decided to introduce the last friend of his. "May this is my last friend, meet Drew." Drew made his way over to May and held his arms open for her to give him a hug. When May flinched at the gesture Drew decided to just shake her hand.

"I'm Drew and this is for you." He said pulling a rose from his back pocket. He held it out for her until she took it. "Thank-you." She said softly the idea that it was a **red **rose not even fazing her.

When she turned to offer the rest of Paul's friends food she noticed the looks of confusion on their faces. "Paul," she started "I'm going to hang out in my room, okay?" she said not even waiting for an answer as she rushed out of the room.

"What was that about I understand not hugging Ash but she hugged me and Dawn what was wrong with Drew."

"She did the same thing last night when she first arrived" Paul mulled. "Maybe she has some sort of problem with guys?" Ash offered. "Maybe"

Thanks for reading the second chapter of Hope. If you read the author note in the first chapter you would have read that I wouldn't be updating for almost 2 weeks but I realized the tests I have been taking are jokes its not even funny they are so easy! But, besides that I hope you enjoyed the second chapter I'll update as soon as possible.


	3. Stitch By Stitch

Hope chapter 3

"Maybe" the sound of Paul's almost scared voice rang through the room like a wind chime, loud and clear.

"Well, what do you guys want to do" asked Ash trying to break the tense atmosphere. "Well maybe we can see a movie or something?" offered Dawn

The rest of them agreed on seeing a movie. "what should we see?" asked Drew "How about The Hangover 2" offered Misty

Paul shook his head "Stupid its rated R we cant get in" Misty was fuming at being called stupid "Well, you don't have to be rude about it!" Paul rolled his eyes and was about to suggest Super 8 when Drew spoke

"Well we could always sneak in" Drew meant it as more of a joke instead of a serious suggestion but, when Dawn said what a great idea he played it off as though he was serious about the idea. "Yeah we could buy tickets to a different movie in the same area and just go to see Hangover." He said smartly.

"Nice idea Drew, well are we going or not?" asked Misty

The group made their way to the theater to see the teller was just some random guy. "Aw man I was hoping for Kenny to be working today." Dawn said sadly. 'Yep I'm happy he's not here' Paul thought

They bought 5 tickets so some kids movie and made their way into the theater after buying snacks. They walked toward the theater and made it past the usher and walked into the theater. Halfway through the movie Paul noticed a text on his phone reading 'Paul it's May I called your mom for the number but I'm going to take a look around and I may not be home when you get back.'

Paul wanted to get up and leave and help her around but decided against it 'She can take care of herself' he settled down and began to watch the movie again.

When the movie ended they all walked out smiling and laughing, even Paul. 'The part when they all woke up and Stu had the tattoo was hilarious!" chirped Dawn

"Right! They really outdid themselves with the sequel." Answered Ash, all smiles as usual.

Misty looked at her phone to see it was only 3 in the afternoon. "Guys what should we do now? It's only 3."

"Maybe we can go back to Paul's house we could try and talk to May again" suggested Ash.

"No," started Paul, "I got a message from her saying she was going 'exploring' and wouldn't be home" Ash spoke again "Why didn't you tell us, we could have left and we could of showed her around, what if she gets lost, she doesn't know where anything is!" these were the times when Paul and the others wondered where Ash's brain went any other time.

"He is right, you guys. She could be lost and we wouldn't know unless she texts Paul and asked for help" said Drew. As he said this Paul received another text from May 'Where is a good bookstore?' it said

"She just asked where a good bookstore is." Said Paul informing them of her text

"Tell her Corsola Cove," said Drew

"What? Why hoot-hoot's coven is so much better!" argued Misty.

"Yeah I know but, corsola Cove is right here which means we can follow her and maybe figure her out" shot back Drew. Misty was silent at his brilliant idea.

Paul was uneasy at the idea of basically stalking his sister but went along with it and texted her the address. "So where are we going to hide until she comes and what do we do when she gets there?" he asked.

"well we could hang out on one of the benches, if she sees us she'll consider it coincidence but until she gets here why don't we hang in the shop over there." Drew suggested.

They began the walk to the store that the guys knew Dawn would spend an hour trying clothes on in. "why don't we have someone stand by the window waiting for her to come" offered Misty "Paul jumoed at the opening for something to do instead of watching Dawn and Misty shop and had the position given to him quickly.

"Well now that that is figured out why don't we go look around" suggested Dawn. She was acting slightly less hyper than Paul and the others would have thought.

The others agreed warily, besides Paul since he was playing lookout. When she got the okay out came shop-crazed Dawn and she began tearing through the store finding things that would look good on her and her friends.

20 minutes later got Paul worrying that May had gotten lost. Right when he was about to ask the others what to do he heard Ash cry out "I see her walking into the bookstore!" they all ran to window to see May making her way up the sidewalk into 'Corsola Cove'. When they knew she was all the way into the store they all made their way outside. One by one they entered the store and positioned themselves within the tightly packed store.

Paul and Drew were the only two who had a line of the cashier, which evidently was where May was. "Do you have Romeo and Juliet in?" May asked.

The cashier looked in their records on the computer and gave May a apologetic smile, "No, I'm sorry, but is their anything else you would like from us?" May nodded and asked "Do you have Unearthly by Cynthia Hand?" the clerk looked again and gave May a bright smile.

"Yes we do I'll grab you a copy-" May cut her off "Can you get two please?" the clerk smiled again, "No problem sweaty"

About two minutes later the cashier came back with two copies off the book. The cashier ran up the purchase and when May saw the total had only come to $21.00 she questioned the price,

"I thought they were each 20 dollars" she said. "They are but, I feel bad that we didn't have Romeo and Juliet and besides I can tell that you are going to be a regular." The cashier said with a wink. May smiled and payed the 20 dollars plus tax and waved as she made her way out of the store.

After May was out of earshot and they knew that she couldn't see them they made their way outside an began to follow her.

May just walked around looking back and forth as if she was trying to find something. After a few minutes of following May Paul wanted to see if she needed anything.

"Maybe we should go catch up to her and show her around?" Paul offered. Misty shook her head and spoke in protest "No we might be able to learn something about her if we just follow her silently. Maybe we will get a better look at the person she is." Paul stayed silent as they followed her further

Not 5 minutes later May turned into the local Starbucks and made her way to the counter. As she waited in line the others made their way spread out in the store. When she got to the counter before she made her order the male cashier cut her off. "What would it be today beautiful?" he said with a wink

May smiled the comment not even fazing her as she spoke back "What's good here?" the man smiled and said "Well the place got a lot better when you walked in but, I think the caramel latee is your best choice.

May considered this and spoke "No thanks can I get a medium coffee black." The cashier had a look of surprise pass his face and replied "Badass, but okay." He went to get her coffee while Dawn ran to find Paul. She whipped by him and was pulled by the wrist into Paul's chest. "Owww!" she wailed.

"Well, don't go running through the store when we are spying on someone." Paul said

Dawn rolled her eyes and brought him up to date, Paul was the only one who didn't have a line of hearing to May and the cashiers conversation. "The guy at the counter was hitting on May!" she wishpered. Paul was instantly filled with rage but, he kept his calm. "How so?"

"Well, he called her beautiful and he winked at her." When Dawn looked over her shoulder she noticed that the guy had walked back to the register. When she noticed she ran back to her seat to see that May had payed for her coffee and sat down and took out one of her books.

About 15 minutes after just watching her turn the pages the cashier walked up to her and asked to sit down. May nodded and started a conversation. "Don't you have work?" she asked

"Yeah, but my shift just ended" he replied "But, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out later?" may blushed and replied "I'm sorry but, I'd rather not." She said with a smile.

A look of pure anger flashed on the male face and he got up and left. May was about to call him back to apologize but, he kept going. She sighed and gathered her things and walked out of the store. When she got outside she noticed that it was only 6 p.m. she looked around and shrugged and walked towards the park to her right.

The others walked outside a few moments after she turned into the park and regrouped their.

"So what happened I couldn't hear it?" asked Paul

"Well he asked her out then she said no and he stormed off then she left and now we are here while she is quickly getting away from us." Spoke Dawn, who had the best hearing of what had been happening.

"Well, lets go and follow her" exclaimed Ash. The group began to run in the direction of the local park in hopes to find May. When they found her they found her laying on a bench her bangs falling into her eyes looking at the sky. She seemed so peaceful watching the clouds roll by. It soon began to get dark and the others were getting antsy at staying silent so they weren't found out by May.

When it became almost entirely dark the clock struck 8 was when May decided to begin to leave. She seemed to know where she was going and began walking in the correct direction of her and Paul's home. "Maybe we should just leave her alone now" offered Drew "No way it's dark she could get mugged or stolen from or who knows we keep following her" angrily spoke Paul.

They began following her again and noticed that she had decided to cut through a nearby parking lot as a short-cut home. As she neared the end a group of three boys walked up to her. Because it was dark the group was able to go closer and by inspection and the limited lighting they all could tell one of thew males was the cashier from starbucks that had been knocked down by May.

It seemed to them that he had brought his friends to get some sort of revenge on May. The cashier stumbled up to May obviously drunk and grabbed her by the waist. "Well, well, well, lookie here guys, it's the priss who turned me down, well guess what Princess your coming with me and my friends to have a good time" he spoke to May while his friends encouraged him.

"Please just let me go, I don't want to fight with you" May said with a hint of fear and anger in her voice. "You fight us I'd like to see you try Princess" said one of Cashier boy's friends as he walked up to May grabbing her from the cashier "He took he by the waist and brought her close to him and wishpered something in her ear.

The others could not hear what he had said but, whatever it was made May snap as she brought back her now closed fist and swung hitting the man straight in the jaw. The man dropped her and she jumped back. The other friend made his way over to May.

Look darling we only want to have a good time" when he finished what he was saying he charged at may and swung his fist. May caught it mid-air and swung her foot up catching him in the jaw like the other man. "I don't think I'm the one who should worry about getting hurt" she said venom dripping with every word she spoke.

The cashier ran towards her and went to dive for her knees when she gracefully jumped over him and kicked him in the stomach as she landed. The only one left standing was the man the punched first, but he was still recovering. She blantantly walked up to him and struck him in the knees causing him to fall to the ground.

What May didn't see was that they were all slowly getting up as she walked towards her house. The others were shocked at the sight but, when one of the men took out a small ball from his jacket they knew he was about to throw out a pokemon.

You see not only magic inhabitits our world but, so do creatures known as pokemon. People used them to battle trainers or for gym badges while some used them for contests. At the same time some people used them for evil like the men thst stood between May and the others.

The man called out "Go mightyena!" the red and white ball shot open and out came a white light as a large black and gray dog jumoed out. The others followed the first man's lead and sent out two other pokemon "Go manetrike!" "Go shiftry!" the calls caused May to spin around and speak to them "Really? A pokemon battle? Fine. Go dragonite!" she spoke coolly as she sent out the large dragon pokemon.

The others ran over to May in hopes of stopping this. "May!" Paul yelled "you have to end this now! It's 3 against one you'll lose" called Dawn. May didn't answer until they were next to her "A. were you following me and B. trust me I will win" as ash was about to defend them following her they were cut off by Cashier Boy.

"You beat us? Fine I dare you to try. Mightyena bite!". As mightyena went to bite Dragonite May yelled "Dragonite Fly!" just as Mightyena was about to chomp on to the dragon pokemon with a flap of his long wings he shot into the air narrowly dodging the bite.

The owner of the Shiftry called out "Jump and use razor leaf!" as the pokemon jumped up in the line of attack May called for Dragonite to use dragon rage. When shiftry had used razor leaf the blue flames known as dragon rage hit it causing it to faint on contact. At the same time the razor leaf hit dragonite causing him to fall to the ground "Dragonite it's okay!" called May. Dragonite easily stood back up but was hit with the Thunder that the second trainer had unleashed. "Damnit. Dragonite shake it off and use aqua tail."

"Why would you do that its an electric type aqua tail is a water move." Yelled Drew. "Watch and learn Cabbage head." Spoke May

When Dragonite shook off the Thunder attack he unleashed a veil of water surrounding manetrike as it slowly became a circular ring getting closer soon causing the water to attack its air supply causing It to faint from air loss.

All that was left now was the Cashier's Mightyena. "Let's finish this. Just because they couldn't do anything doesn't mean I cant. Mightyena shadow ball." May called to her Dragonite just as it was about to use Shadow Ball "Now use Hyper Beam." The bright beam of light cut off the shadow ball that had just left the Mightyena's mouth and hit it square in the face causing it to faint. "There now take your friends and leave me the hell alone," May started as she walked towards the man, "And, if I ever see your face around me again I'll personally kick your ass again and you will se my Dragonite and my other pokemon again. Got it?"

The man nodded "Good. Leave, I have to speak with my brother and his friends. Paul smiled inwardly at May calling him her brother.

The man gathered his friends and they ran off leaving May, Paul, Drew, Ash, Misty, and Dawn alone. "Well, any questions? I'll answer them if it means you'll leave me alone because I;m sure you won't if I don't answer them." May s shot at them.

Drew was the first one to speak "Why did you seem so angry and scared, I mean I understand your scaredness but, why were you that angry." May looked down and tried to get a word out but couldn't stop stuttering "I-I-I-I w-w-w" she couldn't get another sound out as she fell to her knees her face in her hands.

Paul was the first to reach her as he slowly took her into his arms to not scare her. "Ssshhh it's okay get it out." He said soothingly. "Wh-when I-I was thir-thirteen I w-was r-r-r" she broke down crying tryinh to hide her face sp no one would see her tears.

The few words she got out told the other 5 everything "May I'm so sorry. I wish we knew we could have helped or even made you feel more comfortable." Paul said comfortingly. "Just know that even though we can't turn back time we are always here for you and will never let something hurt you. You are my sister and now your our friend."

Paul said this confidently and this made May look up and give him and tight hug with a simple word "Thank-you, all of you. I'd be honored f you would let me be your friend." She said sniffing. They all nodded and all gathered to give her one big hug.

"Lets go home May. The others are staying over to night and we were hoping to have battles tomorrow would you like t come?"

"Yes"

.

.

..

.

.**I'm so so so so so so so sorry! I know the chapter is late but, I was trying really hard with this one. I'd like to say thank you to my friends Thomas and Brianna for giving me ideas and helping me with the battle scene. But, I hope you liked the latest chapter of Hope. I'll update by july 2****nd**** hopefully maybe the third but, thank you all for the reviews so far I appreciate every single one. See you soon.**


	4. How To Save a Life

Hope chapter 4

"Yes" the one word was music to each and every one of their ears. Knowing now that May would be their friend was a relief, especially to Paul.

Paul helped her stand back up from her place on the hard pavement of the parking lot. "Lets get home now, May, the guys are staying over for the night okay?"

A single nod.

"Would you like to join us in the living room for the night?" offered Misty.

A single nod.

"Tomorrow we were going to the park to have battles, would you like to come?"

A shake of the head.

"Why not May?" though not voicing it Drew had gotten annoyed at her not speaking. "I don't usually battle other people, besides gym leaders and coordinators.

"Woah! Wait a moment, you're a trainer **and** a coordinator?" shrieked Dawn. "Yeah I won the Hoenn cup and the johto cup plus won the indigo league and the sinnoh league." She replied.

"So you are like, better than all of us?" Ash asked. "I wouldn't say that, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to beat all of you." She said humbly.

"Of course you couldn't you probably just got lucky a few times." Drew said arrogantly

May turned towards him, eyes flashing with anger, "Don't even go there Cabbage I could beat** you** any day." She spoke proudly.

"Oh yeah? Fine, prove it. Tomorrow we battle and I bet I beat you" Drew challenged

"Fine."

"Paul I want to battle you too, I think I've gotten a lot better!" said Dawn excitedly.

"Whatever Troublesome." He said back, rolling his eyes.

"Misty I guess that leaves you and me to battle." Ash said to the aforementioned girl. "I guess so Ash." She said back. "I guess we know whose battling who" said Drew

"Yeah we do, oh wait crap! I'm expecting the rest of my stuff to come tomorrow I have to be there. Damn sorry guys" said May.

"I had a feeling 2 suitcases and guitar cases wasn't all of your stuff, we can do the battles after tomorrow is that okay with you guys?" asked Paul. "Yeah I'm cool with it but, only if May shows us her guitars tonight." Bargained Drew, always a music lover.

"Yeah it's cool" chorused the others

"I guess I could show you them but, I don't want to keep them out that long. There old and fragile." May said. "Deal" they all chorused.

Once they got home May ran upstairs to get her guitars while the others got situated in the living room.

"Okay I have an acoustic and an electric which one first?" asked may holding two cases. "Oh the electric do you have an amp?" asked Ash. "I have one built in that isn't very good but it'll do my actual amp is coming tomorrow" said May.

"Well show us something!" shrieked Dawn. "What do you want me to play and I'm not singing at least not now." She asked

"Play 'Dirty Little Secret' by the All-American Rejects." Offered Misty "Oh gosh I love that song!" exclaimed May. "alright but, you guys have to song along." She said. May didn't wait for an answer and went right into the song. She played the intro a few times until someone jumped in, which turned out to be Dawn, though her slightly high pitched voice though very pretty didn't fit the song entirely none the less May and her were rocking out.

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I'd go around a time or two_

Right at this time Drew and Paul jumped in and a few lines later Ash and Misty did two.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret _

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_Hope that you can keep it_

_My dirty little secret_

The final notes of the song rang out as smiled broke out on every ones faces. Even Paul broke a little one. "That was awesome! God I cant wait till Gary gets back so we can practice as a band again" said Ash

"Same with Leaf! We haven't practiced in weeks." Exclaimed Misty.

"Who are Gary and Leaf?" asked May

"Oh, there our friends, the boy are in a band and so are the girls, but they have been on vacation and wont be back for another few day so we haven't practiced." Explained Paul.

May nodded in understanding. "That's cool I haven't been able to practice with my band since I moved here and a little before that. My friends Brendan, Ruby, Kyle, and Max were in a band together for so long." Reminesed May

"Really your in a band?" started Ash, "Who plays what?" ended Misty.

"Oh, Brendan played Guitar, Kyle played bass, Ruby played piano and Max played drums" explained May

"What did you do? Asked Drew. "Be a fan girl?" he teased

"No actually I played guitar too and I, well, I was the lead singer." Said May knowing she would be asked to sing for them now. And that's exactly what was said after she spoke "No, no, no, no, no, NO!" she yelled at them

"Fine." Pouted Dawn.

"Good now why don't we get ready for bed?" offered May knowing they were tired from the long day. They agreed when Misty. Dawn, Ash, and Drew realized they didn't have clothes to sleep in and for the next day.

"Crap! My sisters would be pissed if I came home to get clothes at this hour." Misty yelled

"Yeah my parents too" Ash, Dawn, and Drew chorused.

"Calm down. Ash, Drew you guys can borrow some of my clothes and Dawn, Misty I'm sure May wouldn't mind lending you guys clothes. Would you May?"

May shrugged "No problem its cool." She replied.

"Alright lets get ready." Said Dawn

They all went up the stairs and split ways into Mays room and Paul's room. "alright I'm guessing pink for Dawn and Dark blue for Misty." Guessed May. "Right, you were spot on." Said a slightly awestruck Misty.

May walked into her closet and pulled out 3 sets of pajamas. "Alright spaghetti strap pink top with a skitty on it with shorts of the pink variety for Dawn and a dark blue t-shirt with pajama bottoms with goldeen on them for Misty." May said as she handed them out. "And a red tank top with red flannel capri bottoms for me. If you guys are comfortable you can get dressed in here, I don't know how close you guys are though." Said May.

"No we get dressed together all the time do you mind?" may shook her head no.

"Alright then. Lets get ready!" said Dawn.

A few minutes later they went down the stairs to see the boys watching T.V. waiting for them "Jezz took long enough didn't you?" said Drew.

"Shut up" said Dawn

They al settled down to watch T.V. for a awhile until Drew yawned and May spoke "Why don't we go to sleep now" she offered. They all agreed and decided to go to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading! It was a little shorter than usual but another chapter is already being written and this one is full of drama, promise I wont spoil anything though but, please check it out thanks!


	5. One Step Back

When Paul woke up he noticed that Drew was sprawled out on one of the couches while Ash and misty were back to back on the other. Him and Dawn were in the two chairs in between the couches. The person he didn't see was May. 'Probably is in her room doing something.' He thought to himself.

He sat up and rubbed the leftover sleep out of his eyes and saw on the cable box that is was 12:24 in the afternoon 'Crap its so late' Paul thought jumping up "Guys get up its past noon!" he yelled

"We missed breakfast and my parents are gonna be pissed they hate when I sleep so-" Paul cut himself off as he saw a note from his mother

_Paul,_

_Your Father and I and your friends Parents have a 6 week convention to go to. It's out in Kanto and we agreed that you can all stay at our home. I know its short notice but, we didn't have time to wake you up and tell you. Take care of each other especially May. Shes up in her room on her laptop when we last saw her. I know you made friends with her. I just do. Have her hang out with you while were gone. I love you._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Guys you should read this" said Paul to his newly awakened friends, they all gathered around the note as Paul answered the door as it rang. "Hello?" he said to the man standing outside.

"Hi yes I'm from 'Bastidon Tow Trucks' and we have a rather large delivery for a Miss May Shinji" Paul looked to see a red pickup with a tarp over the hitch. "Okay just leave it in the driveway and you can leave, thanks" said Paul dismissing the man. 'I guess that was her package she was talking about' he thought to himself as he walked up the stairs ignoring the calls of 'Paul I'm hungry' or 'What I want to talk to my mommy'

He went up to outside May's room and walked right in "May!" he called. "Crap!" she said covering her laptop closing it and turning to Paul "Learn to knock you idiot what if I was changing? Whats so important?" Paul smirked and spoke

"Your package is here." He said "Its in the driveway." May jumped up and ran past him running down the stairs past the others and out the door. Paul calmly walked down the stairs and motioned for the others to follow him out the door "Whats your package May?" he called to the girl who was walking toward the red pick-up truck.

"My car and all my other stuff. God I missed my truck!" she said as they got closer. May reached into the open window of her truck and grabbed the keys that were lying on the front drivers seat. "I'm going for a drive." She called about to get into the car. "No, not until you take care of the other stuff I want to see what else is in there." Said Paul "Fine God I'll take down the tarp."

She walked over to the hitch and pulled down the tarp. The first thing that caught everyones eye was the black Harley Davidson motorcycle sitting there. "Oh My Gog my bike, I thought they were going to use it for parts, yes its here!" she exclaimed.

"Wait! You ride a motorcycle?" asked Drew

"Oh yeah I've been riding for almost a year!" she exclaimed taking it out of the hitch rolling it back into the driveway.

"My amp is here, the rest of my clothes, and thank god this is here." She said pulling a chest out.

"Whats in there?" asked Dawn

May stiffened and replied "Nothing I just really like this chest" she said exsasperated.

"Okay I'll bite, what else is in there." Asked Drew suspiciously "Nothing much just clothes and some books I'm going to bring this stuff up and then I'm going for a ride." She said grsbbing all her things at once.

"Woah, wait I'm coming too" Paul was unheard as May ran in the house. "I can't stop her now." He sighed. About a minute later she came out dressed with her keys in hand. "Be back in 20 minutes." She called jumping on her bike "Becareful!" Paul called but, she was long gone. He sighed and turned towards the others, "So lunch?"

45 minutes later

The group had just finished eating when May walked in the door all smiles. "That was great, I haven't had that much of a rush in weeks!" she said as she took a seat at the table. "It was that fun, huh? I hope it was worth half scaring your brother because you were 25 minutes late." Said Ash "It's true I was worried, call if you'll be late next time."

"Sorry, Paul" she said sheepishly, "So whats on today's agenda?" asked Dawn

"I was thinking, why don't we go to the beach, it's hot today and we could use the sun" offered Dawn.

"Alright we'll go to the beach" agreed Drew "Lets all head home and gets beach clothes and on top of it our clothes for staying here." Said Ash. "Fine, let's meet here in an hour and we'll head to the beach." Said May

1 hour later

"Alright how should we get there?" asked Misty.

"Well if May doesn't mind she could drive us in her truck" offered Paul looking toward May

She shrugged and spoke "I don't mind I love to drive."

"So it's decided put your stuff in the back and pile in" said Paul

"I call shotgun!" said Drew

"Damnit! I wanted front seat" whined Ash

"Alright, alright everyone get in." said May. They all got in and May started the car and drove out into the road taking occasional directions from Drew.

An hour later Paul, Dawn, Misty, and Ash had fallen asleep leaving May and Drew awake.

"How far is this place?" asked May. Drew flinched knowing she wouldn't be happy about the amount of time, "4 hours, we decided to spend the night at my beach house while you were getting your stuff."

"God! 4 hours I thought it was 'right outside of town' according to Dawn and Ash." She almost seethed.

"Sorry but, it's farther then that." Drew replied. May sighed and kept driving. She turned on the radio and when she thought Drew was asleep began singing lightly under her breath.

_You make me _

_Feel like I'm living a _

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back _

When Drew heard just music he turned his head and spoke "You have a beautiful voice" it was true her voice was soft and gentle but held so much emotion and power that Drew was about to applaud at her wishpered performance.

May blushed and tanked him and turned the radio off "Don't mention that to the others please."

"Why wouldn't I your voice is beautiful, your beautiful" he said shamelessly.

"Don't say such things." May said blushing again

"Why not," Drew said sitting up, "It's true. I see myself falling for you why not start now!"

"We just met your having delusions of grandeur, and also I'm not ready for that. I don't think you know what you would be getting yourself into. You know almost nothing about me, maybe one day Drew but not now" she said calmly with a sad look in her eyes.

Drew nodded and said she was right. For another hour they sat in silence except for the radio. Drew got tired of the station it was on and changed it causing him to get slapped by May

"don't touch the radio, Baka, I'll personally send you to hell if you try it again" Drew was happy that they were able to be normal after what happened earlier. He smiled slightly as he fell into a deep sleep only to be awakened by a shaking hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Drew we are here, wake up grass-head." May spoke

"Shut up, my hair is perfectly normal." Drew said wakingup. "I'm going to let your lack of a good comeback slide since you just woke up" she said smiling softly.

""Guys we are here wake up, I want to go swimming!" she yelled to the guys in the back.

They slowly woke up as May went and grabbed her stuff and began taking out the others things. "Okay Dawn's things are here, Ash's are here, Misty's are here" and so on and so on.

Drew pointed out his house and they began making their way there. "Why don't we get ready and meet back out here in 15 minutes, okay?" offered Misty.

"Okay" they all agreed. They all ran inside to get ready and find rooms. May opened a door to see a plain red room with a balcony facing the sea. 'Perfect' she thought to herself

Dawn opened her door to see a light pink bedroom with a walk-in-closet 'Fabulous' she thought as she walked into the closet.

Misty walked into her room to see light blue walls and a rather large fishtank filled with little chinchou and goldeen that seemed to be unable to grow bigger than her thumb. 'Oh, they are so cute' she thought

Ash walked into his room to see white walls with a small minifridge in the room ''Ohhhh Food!" he thought excitedly.

Paul walked into his room to see it all black with a large stereo system. 'Great now I can drown out noise' he thought

Drew walked into his room to see dark green walls and a balcony facing the sea next to another balcony 'Home sweet Home' he thought

15 minutes later the boys walked down the stairs to see the girls waiting

"Well, well, well, and you say we take forever" teased Dawn

Drew, Ash, and Paul rolled their eyes "Yeah, well, you know, oh shut up" Ash stuttered

"Nice try Ash but next time try and get a sentence out" said Misty

"Come on let's go swim" called May as she ran down to the beach. "Hey, wait up May!" called Dawn chasing after her.

"Let's go I don't want to be last" called Ash motioning for them to follow

They all caught up with May and Dawn who were setting up their towels. When they were all finished May offered that they go swimming

"Alright" said Paul

They bean to take off their shorts and shirts revealing their bathing suits. Dawn was wearing a hot pink bikini with frills on the top. Misty was wearing a plain blue one-piece. Ash was wearing a pair of Red swimtrunks. Paul was wearing black swimtrunks with a dragon running up the sides. Drew was sporting green trunks with a red rose on the corner. May had taken off her t-shirt and shorts to reveal a very non-revealing dark purple bikini.

When she was finished taking her clothes off she let her almost waist length hair out and ran into the water diving under and swimming out. "Damn she is beautiful" Drew said out loud

"Hey no thoughts about my sister like that" growled Paul.

Drew ignored him and ran to the water calling out to May to have a race. "God, I'm going to kill him soon." Paul seethed.

"Hey calm down, let's go into the water." Said Dawn pulling on Paul's arm, Ash and Misty were already in the water splashing each other.

Paul sighed and let himself be pulled in to the water. He stood watching Drew and May and watching the splash fight which had acquired one more player, Dawn.

An hour later they all decided to get out of the water and sit on their towels just taking in the last little bits of the sun. "Wow I haven't been to a beach in almost 2 years." Said Ash. "I wish we got here earlier so we could of spent more time in the water." Said Misty wistfully.

"We can come back tomorrow" offered Drew.

"Yeah we are staying overnight right?" said May. The others nodded and decided to go inside and start dinner. "Who is cooking?" asked Ash. He wanted to know who to ask for food.

"I guess I will" said May when the others declined. "Let's see what's in the kitchen, we might need more stuff" offered Drew. "Crap, crap, crap, and more crap" said "May looking through the cabinets and fridge. "I guess it makes sense though if you aren't here all the time you can only keep what wont go bad" she bargained.

"Well looks like we are going food shopping, who knows the area best?" asked May since she would be driving and needed a navigator.

"Probably me, since I come here every summer" said Drew. "Okay let's go, don't kill each other before we get back." Said May to the others

"What about after you get back" said Ash with a goofy smile. "If we are here then it's a free for all" said May smiling. "Let's get going Grassy" she said with an afterthought

"Don't call me grassy" shot Drew

"Can't stop me if its true." She shot back as she ran out to he calling for Drew to follow.

"Be back in half an hour" Drew said as he ran out to catch up with her. Paul sighed as he went into the T.V. room to wait for Drew and May to get back.

Meanwhile with May and Drew

"Okay where is the nearest grocery store?" she asked Drew. "Take a left here and go straight for a few minutes until theirs an intersection and then go right and we are about there." He explained

"Got it." She said. After that they sat in a comfortable silence until Drew broke it "Why?"

"Why what?" May asked

"Why do you keep going in life, why do you act so secretive, why don't you trust us?"

"I keep going because I have unfinished business in this world, I act secretive because I'm protecting those I care about and I don't trust anyone." She said calmly

"what unfinished business, does that mean you care about us and why don't you trust anyone?"

"I have things and people to take care of, yeah I guess I care about you guys and after what happened and some other things it became almost impossible to trust people."

"I'm not going to get much more out of you am I?" Drew asked.

"Nope" May replied

"Fine turn here and we are at the store."

"Got it" May said with a grin.

"I have one more question."

"Shoot"

"You said you keep going in this world because you have unfinished business, does that mean when you accomplish that so-called business will you leave us all?"

"No, I have things to stay for now, I have a family, I have friends, and I have hope. That's enough to keep me going. That's why I try so hard sometimes. I don't want to lose grip on what I have." May thought outloud. "We are hear let's get food." She finished

"Okay" Drew said. As May went to grab a cart Drew thought to himself 'I found out so much in so little time, I think for her sake I'll keep it from the others'

"Come on let's go" May called to him. Drew ran to catch up and spoke. "For dinner why don't we get those frozen hamburgers" he offered. May wrinkled her nose in disgust "No way let's just get the Hamburger meat and I'll make them, frozen ones are gross" she said.

"Fine have it your way" Drew complied as they walked toward the meat isle. "Alright I got the meat now we need cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, and we need food for tomorrow so pancake mix, eggs, milk, bacon, and for lunch, hot dogs, buns, soda, chips cookies. I think that's all."

"Get double of all that with Ash here we will need a lot" said Drew. May nodded and began getting the hot dogs and the bacon from the meat isle. They walked through the fruits and vegetable isle and grabbed lettuce, tomatoes, apples, bananas, oranges, watermelon, mangos, and cantelope.

They went through the chips section and grabbed a few bags and some boxes of cookies, and then went through the dairy isle and got the milk, eggs, and cheese and grabbed buns and pancake mix from the grain isle.

"Yep that's everything." May said to Drew. "Lets go back to the house." She said after paying for the food, or at least Drew paid.

The car ride home was filled with mindless conversation about their lives. By the time they got back it was almost 7:30.

"Guys were back!" yelled May as she and Drew brought in the bags. "Hi." Called Misty,

"You go hang with them I'll call in when it's ready." Said May. As she was about o go in Drew offered to help but she declined and started to cook.

30 minutes later

"Guys it's ready!" May called in. the only answer she got was a stampede of feet trying to get first choice of food.

"Food!" yelled Ash who piled burgers onto his plate along with chips and the salad May had prepared. The others got situated and began to eat in silence until Paul spoke "Damn these are good May!" he exclaimed

Nods of agreement came from all around the table as May thanked them and silence once again reined down as they ate.

A phone began ringing as May grabbed her phone out of her pocket. A large smile broke out on her face when she saw the name. "Brendan!" she said happily

"Yeah I have a few minutes"

"No I'm sure they don't mind."

"Well, play it!"

"Guys that was really good!"

"I can't wait to try it out. When will you visit?"

"Really? That soon?"

"Perfect I can't wait."

"Okay I'll see you then bye!"

May clicked the end button and sighed happily and noticed the stares of her friends. "What?" she asked. "Who was that?" asked Misty. "Oh that was Brendan who called but, it was the whole band and they were showing me a song they wrote for us." She explained.

"Well get them back on the phone! We want to talk to them!" they all yelled.

"Fine but, will we ever meet your band?" pouted Dawn.

"Yeah they probably will show up one day, they all have had crushes on me since 3rd grade" said May.

"And, you haven't gone out with any of them right? I mean you're to young to have had a boyfriend." Said Paul

"Um okay Dad, calm your protectivness, I swear you know me for less than two days and you already have some sort of sister complex, but yeah I haven't dated them but, I did have a boyfriend but, we are long over." Said May

"Why did you break up?" asked Dawn. They all feared her answer already having a feeling they knew why. May took a deap breath and spoke "He was the guy who you know" she was unable to get the word out in fear on crying again

"I'll kill him." Paul roared "Who is he? Where does he live?" he yelled grabbing May by the arms. Tears sprang to her eyes. The others could tell that the situation reminded her of what happened the force, the anger. The only one who hadn't realized it was Paul.

"Dude let go of her your reminding her, stop!" yelled Drew. Paul just kept yelling for her to tell him who had done it. May struggled against him until she got free of his grasp. She dropped to the ground and as Paul reached for her again she got up and ran. Ran away from Paul, but even more ran from the memories. She grabbed a jacket from the rack and her keys.

"May get the hell back here!" Paul screamed as he ran after her. She ran all the way to her Car and opened the hitch taking her motorcycle out, which she had insisted be brought with them.

She jumoed on right as Paul reached her and rode off into the night putting her helmet on as she rode. The others reached Paul as she rode out of sight.

"Dude look what you did!" Drew yelled. "She is in a town where she has no idea where she is and is so upset she could get into an accident!" "Your right. I really screwed up didn't I" Paul realized

"No shit Sherlock." Said Misty "We just got her to like us, you better fix this." Said Dawn

"I know but where is she, she could be anwhere!" said Paul

"I don't know we wait now" said Drew solemly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This one was done so fast! I had so many plans for this one and so many for the nexyt. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a day or 2. Tell me what you thought. If you have ideas comment and I'll be glad to use any that stand out. Credit will be given to whoever gave the idea. Thanks!


	6. Forgive My Mistakes

Hope chapter 6

Drew, Misty, Dawn, Ash, and Paul were in the living room of Drew's beach house waiting for any sign of May's whereabouts, a phone call, a knock on the door, anything!

Paul was sitting in one of the chairs head in his hands elbows resting on his knees feeling so horrible and upset he couldn't believe it. Drew was pacing the floor trying to think of something to do. Misty was trying to comfort Dawn who was about to cry. She herself had gotten so scared when Paul started yelling that she had cried but, had slightly calmed down. Ash was to upset to eat, and this is Ash we are talking about.

Every few minutes Drew was about to give an idea but would shut his mouth when he realized it wouldn't work.

They had taken May's car and went through the entire city looking for her but when the clock struck midnight went home to find out that Dawn and Misty, who stayed home in case she called, hadn't heard from her either.

"I just hope that I get a chance to say sorry, to let her know it was a mistake, but I'm so scared I won't get that chance." Paul said speaking for the first time in two hours since they got back.

"Don't say that! She'll be okay! She has to be!" cried Dawn. Even in the few days they had known May they had all grown atachted to her emotionally, pysichally, and mentally. Her sudden dissaperence had really affected them all so much.

"Well I don't know that she has been missing for almost 5 hours!" he yelled at her.

"Don't yell at her because you screwed up!" yelled Misty

"I made a mistake I can't turn back time what do you want me to do!" he yelled back at her

"Stop!" yelled Ash

"Ash is right if May saw this it would make her want to stay away." Reasoned Drew. "If we don't get a sign of her by the morning then we call the police until then we are all staying up all night to wait gotit?"

"Hn" said Paul

Dawn due to the yelling had started crying again and Misty was busying with Ash trying to calm him down now.

When Pal noticed her crying he sighed and sat next to her and pulled her into his arms and wishpered in her ear "I'm sorry. Your right we will find her, I promise."

They all sat in silence until Paul's phone began ringing "Hello" he asked

The others were able to hear the person on the other line as they spoke

"Is this a mister Paul Shinji?" a women asked

"Yes. Who may I ask is calling?" he asked

"My name in Nurse Joy from Pokemon Hospital in Sunnyshore City."

"That's right by here" said Drew

"Shhh" whispered Dawn

"Why may I ask are you calling?" said Paul fearing the worst.

"You see a young women at the age of 15 was admitted at 11:34 p.m. tonight by the name of May Shinji, do you know this women?" the lady asked

"Yes what happened, is she okay" asked Paul ecstatic "She is alive but did suffer some damage it seems it was from a motorcycle accident" she started "She has a small concusion, 3 broken ribs, her left arm is broken and some scratches and brusies and her shoulder, though the bruises were hand mark I don't know is something happened but, I can't let her leave until someone discharges her when can you come?"

Paul was silent for a minute until the lady asked again "I'll be there in half-an-hour bye."

"Get in the car were leaving right now." He said looking at the floor.

The others were silent as they walked to the car. Paul got in the driver's seat with Drew in the passenger seat and Misty, Dawn, and Ash in the back.

"Bruises in the shape of hand prints on her shoulder you happy now Paul?" asked Drew looking out the window

"I didn't want this to happen Drew, I was angry and I screwed up, I know I did, you don't have to remind me." Paul said

"Next time your angry don't take it out on her, hell, don't take it out on anyone." Said Drew

"I know I just hope she can forgive me."Paul said softly

"I'm sure she will it just may take time." Said Dawn entering for the first time.

"I hope." Said Paul. They entered silence again until they came up to the hospital and found a parking spot.

"Let's go inside and find her." Said Paul. Inside he was scared but didn't let show on his face as they walked in the hospital. He wanted to take it all back to be able to fix what he had done. He had done it because he wanted to protect her from him coming back. But, in his blind rage had gone and scared her into getting into an accident. God he was an ass.

"Hi I'm Paul Shinji and I'm looking for my sister May Shinji I was informed she was at this hospital." He said to the pink haired nurse Joy.

"Oh yes we spoke on the phone. I forgot to tell you that she can't be let out for about 3 days maybe 2 depending on how fast she recovers." Nurse Joy said

Paul nodded and got the room number from Nurse Joy. "Okay 3rd floor, room 318." Alright let's find the elevator." He said mostly to himself

"Is that it?" asked Ash

"No Ash that the entrance" said Misty with a roll of her eyes

"Oh, sorry." He replied sheepishly

"It's right there come on let's find her." Drew said pointing to the elevator.

They all entered the elevator and waited until they reached the floor that May was on

When they were outside the door Paul decided to knock on it before entering "come in" a soft tired voice called.

"Hey." Paul said walking in

"May!" Dawn shrieked as she and Misty ran and pulled her into a bone crushing hug

"Agghhh! Crap I know your happy to see me but ooowwwww!" she yelled at them

"Sorry!" they said bouncing back from hugging her.

"May I am so sorry I know you must be so angry and I wouldn't doubt it if you hated me but, I am so sorry." Paul pleaded

"It's okay I know your sorry." May said calmly but, tiredly. "what your not mad?" he said disbelieving.

"Yeah, we all make mistakes and you did it because you wanted to be able to protect me in the future, I do ask that you be careful next time please." She said with a slight smile

"Yes, thank-you for your forgivness."

"Dawn ended the moment by asking

"How are you feeling?" May sighed, "Truthfully, I'm in a lot of pain and I'm tired but, I'm not allowed to sleep since I have a concusion."

"Why can't you sleep?" asked Ash "if you fall asleep with a concusion you may go into a coma and not wake up." She explained

"Oh, okay." Said Ash

"So what exactly happened?" asked Drew

"I remember not being able to see because I had swerved into the other lane and a car came straight at me they were fine but I was hurt. They apparently called an ambulance. I don't remember that part because I was apparently uncouncious."

"So what was the damage?" asked Misty

"Well 3 broken ribs, my left arm is broken some scratches I had to get stitches on my face but they said it won't scar, and some bruises." She said with a sigh.

Drew's phone began ringing and he picked up saying

"What could it possibly be that you have to call at 3 in the morning Gary?"

"Yeah we are t the hospital still, wait how do you know we even went?"

"Paul's Mother told you?"

"His sister May"

"She just moved here you haven't met her yet."

"Wait where are you?"

"318 why?"

"You're what?"

"Yeah see you then."

He hung up and sighed turning to the others.

"Gary and Leaf got back and saw that none of us were home and called Paul's mom and he told her we were here. They came thinking that one of us was hurt. They didn't even know it was May. They should be here right about now."

"Where is May?" called a green eyed tall brown haired girl. She walked in followed by a brown spiky haired boy with green eyes.

Drew sighed and pointed to May who was awaiting the hug. "Oh you are so cute!" Leaf screamed as she ran and cuddled May. "Hey Gary." Said Paul with a sigh at Leaf's actions.

"What's up my man." Gary said going for an unreturned high-five.

"Okay sup Drew." Gary said with a nod of the head.

"Ashy-boy."

"Gary" that was their usual greeting

When Leaf had finished cuddling May she said hi to everyone as Gary shook hands with May.

"Hey I'm Gary."

"May. I'm Paul's sister."

"I'm Leaf." The new girl said

"Nice to meet you." She said back

Gary and Leaf got situated and May started the story of how she had come to get there. From when she arrived to now. She even explained the rape, or at least told them as she could see that they would also be her friends. "Wow I'm so sorry." Said Leaf

"No one deserves that but, I hope we can be friends." Offered Gary

May nodded and exchanged smiles with the newcomers.

"So when can I leave?" She asked Paul

"3 maybe 2 days." He replied

"Damn I wanted to get out tomorrow morning, bust me out?" she asked with a pouty face

"No you have broken ribs." He said as if that would stop her

"But I want to drive my bike!" she whined. "You actuallt want to get back on that deathtrap?"

"Hell yeah they said it was fine and it's waiting outside. I was going to ride it back."

"No way in hell you are, broken arm and ribs you can drive the truck but the bike goes in the hitch no buts" May knew she lost the battle and sighed

Nurse Joy walked in and gave her the results of some test. They were all positive so she was ended up allowed to leave in the morning.

"Yes!" she yelled pumping her fist in the air. "Calm down you'll fall out of your bed." Said Drew as she almost fell off.

They all began conversing and made plans to go home the next day and do their battles in the afternoon.

Around 5 they all fell asleep and Paul awoke to see it was 10 in the morning, checkout.

"Guys come on get up, we can leave." He said shaking them all being extra careful with May as to not hurt her.

They were all son awoken and they were walking out of the hospital by 11. "Do you guys need a ride or did you drive here?" asked May to Gary and Leaf.

"If you have room yeah, we took a cab." Gary said. "Yeah theirs room." May said as they walked by her truck after getting her bike and putting it into the hitch.

She took the keys from Paul and opened the door to the backseat. "Wait there are only 6 seats theirs eight of us" said Ash

"Yeah but watch this" May said as she pulled out extra seats from the ends of the seats making in tinto a sort of semicircle with 6 seats in the back and two in the front. "There you go jump in and we will head back to the house" she said as she walked over to the drivers side.

They rode in silence except for the occasional instructions from Drew. Right after they got back they went in the house to get their things while Leaf and Gary waited outside. When they came back out they immediately got back on the road and left

Back at Paul's house

"God I miss traveling" said Dawn

"I can't wait to go on our journey." Said Ash

"what journey?" asked May. "Oh we forgot, we planned on going on a journey together to hoenn in a few days, your welcome to join us, ney I'm forcing you to come." Said Paul.

"Alright that sounds great I haven't journeyed in hoenn in years!" she replied excitedly

"Good, me, Ash, Leaf, and Gary are Gym battling, and Dawn and Drew are coordinating. Which will you do. Or you can just come that's what Misty is doing."

"I'll do… hmm. I'll do both." She decided

"You think you can handle it?" asked Misty.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait!" she said.

"Good we have our battles and we leave in 3 days." Decided Drew.

They all nodded agreeing with the decision.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I just couldn't wait to write this chapter. I spent all day on it. I hope you enjoyed it review if you have suggestions or comments. Thanks.


	7. Do You Believe in Magic

Hope chapter 7

As they found their place at Paul's home getting situated relaxing from the long ride home. "I've made a decision Leaf boldly stated.

"What?" asked Gary curiously

"I know I already said that I would be gym battling but, I want to try coordinating again." She said decidedly

"Alright! That means coordinators are equal to trainers!" shouted Dawn

"Quiet your mouth and what do you mean their equal?" asked Drew

Gary, Misty, Ash, and Leaf were also wondering how Dawn had come to that decision. "Weren't you all paying attention? May said on the ride here that she would be doing both." Explained Dawn ,"So this means that Ash, Paul, Gary and May are gym battling while Drew, Leaf, May and I will corrdinate."

"And your excited why?" asked Misty. Dawn rolled her eyes and spoke again "Well its just gym battling has always come first in this group cause more people did it but, now we are equal." She said

For a moment Paul felt bad. 'She's right. If I or Ash, Gary, or even Leaf wanted to skip a town if it had no gyms but a contest we would leave.'

Paul decided that he would apologize one day.

May decided to break the awkward silence that followed after Dawn's comment. "Well why don't we get to those battles

4 hours later( I know I said I would describe the battles but, I couldn't get them right I tried soo many times but all gym battles and contest battles and appeals will be describes sorry!)

"No there is no way She." Drew shouted pointing at May who was across the battle field "Beat me! She cheated somehow!" he shouted. They had just finished their last battle of the day. It had been between May's Blaziken and Drew Arcanine. It had been close but by using Blast Burn Blaziken was able to cause Arcanine to faint.

Paul, Dawn, Ash, Misty, Gary, and Leaf all watched as May in literally a blink of an eye was next to Drew and had quickly punched him across the face.

The others ran towards them as they noticed May grabbing Drew by the collar and lifting him only inches from her own face. "I'm no cheater." She said it calmly and began to walk away as Drew grabbed her wrist.

"What?" she asked testily

"How did you do that? You were all the way across the field and then you were here in a matter of seconds." He asked her

The others voiced their agreement as May began to fidget nervously contemplating what to say. "You know how everyone has magic? Well that's part of mine." She spoke lowly

"What else can you do?" asked Leaf

May began to sit realizing this would take awhile "I have this deck of cards, not like for poker or something, they are called Clow Cards and each one has a specific power, or job." She began before being interupted by Dawn.

"Can you show them to us?" she asked excitedly

May shrugged and with a wave of her hands out from her bag which was sitting on the bleachers came a row of rectangular shaped cards clouded with white. When they all left the bag they began circling the group until they had floated back into May's hand.

"These are the Clow Cards." She said with the backs of the cards facing up. "Can you show us some things?" asked Ash. "Yeah how about we all pick one and you have to use it." Offered Misty.

"Alright pick one each." Said May handing the deck to Gary who was sat next to her. A few minutes later they had all picked a card. "First I need to do one thing before I use the cards." May said standing up and backing up a few feat.

She grabbed a necklace off her neck and holding it out began speaking.

The words carried on the wind and were washed out by any breeze. "Key of Clow, shine your light as it is used for good and justice. I, May, command you by the covenant, Realease!' the final word rang out as the charm on the necklace glowed white as it grew in size to a staff.

The base was black as night while at the top was a large ring and in the middle of the ring was a large purple orb glowing with secrets unknown to the others

"Me first!" exclaimed Ash holding out his card. "Firey?" asked May "You sure about that?"

Ash nodded and may shrugged as she threw the card in the air pointing her staff at it shouting "Fire"

The staff dissapered as fire sprouting from the palms of May's Hands as the others stood in shock. "Well Ash, what should I do?" asked May. "Oh, um, hmm, Oh! I got it!" Ash exclaimed as he ran to a ball in the middle of the field. "I'll throw this in the air and you try and hit it." He explained

"Kay." May said as Ash got ready to throw it when he did May shot on of the flames from her hand at it causing the ball to burn disintegrating it only leaving ashes.

"Wow" they said speechless. "Yeah I guess" May said awkwardly. "Well, whats next?" she asked

"Oh, I guess I'll go" said Misty handing her the card she had been holding. When she saw the title she began mumbling under her breath words incohernent to the others. "What was that?" asked Gary "Nothing aright, Watery!" she yelled throwing the card up

"Well what now?" May asked "Fill my water bottle" Misty said sheepishly "Really that's why you picked that card?" Misty weekly nodded

May rolled her eyes and began motioning for the water to go into her bottle.

For a little longer the others handed her the cards until she finally got to Paul. "Well what is it?" she asked tiredly.

Paul didn't hand it over but instead asked "You seem tired do you want to take a break?" May shook her head and grabbed the card.

"Fly?" she asked him. Paul nodded sullen and handed her the card. Before she could use it he asked again. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked concerned.

She nodded and called out holding the card as the others watched "Fly!" at her word the card began to glow a blinding white as the area around them turned dark as she stood over a symbol. The moon and sun were entertwined with a lace around the edges.

As the symbol began to glow she herself also did as large white angelic wings sprouted from her back. She fully extended them as the area went back to normal without destroying her wings

While the others watched in shock she began wiping her wings back and forth as she jumoed into the air her wings bringing her higher as she flew throughout the field until the shock was replaced with amazement as she flew back down with a tired look on her face.

"Can we go home now?" she asked Paul. He nodded as he helped her to the car with the others following.

Once they got into the car questions were fired at May.

"How did you get your powers?" asked Gary

"When did you get your powers?" asked Leaf

"Why did you get so tired?" asked Ash

"How long until you feel better?" asked Misty

"Can you do anything other magic?" asked Drew

"What other magic can you do?" asked Dawn

The questions kept firing until Dawn's question which, thank-fully for May was the last one. May thought for a moment until she answered each question in the order they were asked.

In a tired voice she began speaking, she turned in the passenger seat to Gary, "I got the clow cards when I ran into the creator of them in Japan, his name was Clow Reed." May then began explaining how she met him.

_Flashback_

_A figure clad in a kimono was walking the streets of Japan. She would stop every few minutes to admire something within the small town she was in._

_The girl was May Shinji. "I felt a strange prensence around me, I went to follow it" May explained to the group_

_May began following the presence as she came to a small bridge. On the rail towards the middle was a piece of what looked like paper._

_Upon further inspection as she got closer May could tell the paper was actually a card. May picked it up and read the small word at the bottom of the card._

"_Time "(1)_

_Suddenly the world turned dark as the next thing May remembered was waking up in a room unknown to her. _

_May's head popped up from the large couch she was laid out on. She sat up noticing no one was in the room except for her. Upon closer inspection May could tell the room was supposed to be a library._

_She stood up wavering slightly as she walked to one of the shelves and took out a book. 'History of Japan' was on the cover as she flipped it open. _

_She flipped through the pages and looked at other books hoping to figure out where she was. A voice startled her into dropping the book. She wiped around to see a tall man with long black hair tied into a ponytail with glasses and a small smile looking at her_

"_I see you have woken up" he said as he walked toward her. Contrary to what the man thought would happen May did not back up but, simply looked at him and asked_

"_Would you be so kind as to tell me where I am?" she asked kindly_

_The man smiled and spoke "Hong Kong, 1849" he waited for her to freak out or to yell but he heard nothing as he asked "Is this not of a surprise to you?" he asked_

"_I have friends back home who can time travel, this isn't anything new but what I wonder though is, why am I here?" she asked him_

_Her calmness was slightly awe catching as the man stuck his hand out ignoring the question. "I'm Clow Reed and you are the next clow mistress."_

_She shoke his hand and spoke "May Shinji, and what might I ask is the clow mistress?" Clow smiled and spoke "The clow mistress is the holder of a power known as the clow cards, they are cards designed so that each one holds a different power such as time, or fire" he explained as the two walked through the mansion they were in._

"_And, why am I the Clow mistress and how do I get the cards?" she asked him_

"_The cards chose you, I sent the time card to Japan and when it felt the presence of the person they wanted to be the next mistress they would send you here" he started_

"_And you get the cards from me," he finished_

"_When do I get the cards?" she asked_

"_I will train you and then you get them." He said _

"_Okay, is there anything else?" she asked_

"_No, there are only a few people you will need to meet though" he said with a small smile._

End Flashback

"And so I spent 2 months learning to use the clow cards" she said ending the story as they pulled into the driveway.

"That seriously happened?" Drew asked disbelievingly "Yep, I even visit the past sometimes to see him." May said

They all felt amazed at her story as she went on to the next question after they got inside of the living room and had all sat down.

"I got those powers when I was 12, I had been in Japan by myself after the Grand Festival in Johto and I went on a small vacation."

She went to the next question

"I got so tired because it has been a very long time since I had used the cards and I wasn't used to it again. There was this one time only a year ago I went to visit Clow"

_Flashback_

"_Clow!" May yelled as she went around the mansion looking for Clow, "Where are you?" she heard the slightly weak reply of Clow coming from his bedroom._

_May walked in to see him laying down looking pale and clamy. "Are you okay Clow?" May asked worried. _

"_Yes, May it is only a small cold" May jumped up and smiled I can heal you!" she announced "I learned how" she said as she began holding her hands over Clow's chest_

_A few minutes went by and May began sweating and gritting her teeth "Young one you can stop, it is only a cold" Clow said worried_

_May kept going for 20 minutes until Clow forced her to stop after she began to stagger._

"_You're strong young one but, not that strong, you need to learn your limits" Clow said after she had slept a few days regaining her energy_

"_Got it Clow" May said happy he was feeling better_

End Flashback

"I was so scared he was dying, I felt like he was the only one who was there for me then" she said after telling the story

"Well now you have us too." Said Misty. May nodded and went on. "If it was like today then I only takes a half an hour to regain my strength." May said addressing Misty's question.

"Yes I have other powers, I can do elemental magic, pherenomal magic, and some mental magic" May explained.

The group fell silent until Dawn shouted out "What's for dinner?" May offered to make food while the group conversed about their journey

"So the list we made says 2 offuits for gym battlers and 3 for coordinators, sleeping bags, food, first aid kit, extra poke-balls, May's guitar, and we are taking the truck right?" Dawn asked when they sat down for dinner 30 minutes later.

May looked up confused "Why my guitar and when did we discuss taking my truck?" she asked. Dawn answered for the group and said "I heard there are music contests in Hoenn and we used to take Gary's truck but it got totaled"

"How did it get totaled?" May asked. "Gary thought it would be smart to let his blastoise try and drive." Leaf explained.

"It wasn't that bad!" Gary protested. "It drove it into a lake" Leaf blanched. Gary grumbled to himself as May agreed to driving her truck and asked "When are we leaving?"

"Well we were going to leave in 2 days but we realized that if we did then we would miss the first contest, so we leave tomorrow at 1." Dawn said.

"Wait I don't have a contest offiut!" Leaf exclaimed. Dawn shook her head and calmed the girl down, "We will leave at 9 tomorrow and get offiuts at the mall and then we will leave." Dawn soothed her and herself when she remembered she too needed one.

Drew and May also said they needed oe so the group decided to leave at 10 despite Dawn whining she needed more time and only stopped when May said that she would help her find one.

And so after getting the supplies they could get at the moment decided to go to sleep in the living room again.

The next morning at the mall

"Okay we will all split up in pairs" said Dawn

"Ash and Misty, Leaf and Gary, May and Drew, and Dawn and Paul" Leaf said as she read the the list she and Dawn had made earlier.

With a glare and a grunt from May she and Drew walked off as did the other groups

With Ash and Misty

"Why are we even doing this neither of us are coordinators!" Misty said exasperated and Ash whining about getting food.

"Well if we have nothing to do can we please get some food?" Ash pleaded. Misty aighed as they walked to the food court.

After a few minutes Misty had gotten her pizza as did Ash but he had also gotten 2 burgers, a large fry, a pretzel, a Panini, and kung pow chicken.

"You! How are you going to eat that much!" Misty yelled at him gaining glances from the nearby costumers

"Well you could always help, right?" he said with a large grin.

Misty was about to yell again but when she saw his grin shut her mouth and blushed as she picked at her pizza.

With Gary and Leaf

"I don't want to help you shoooppp" Gary whined

"Shut up or I won't pay for your lunch!" Leaf threatened. Gary swallowed as he nodded and kept his mouth shut.

"Fine." He mumbles as he caught sight of a few girls sending him smiles. He smirked at them and laughed to himself when they began to swoon

Leaf noticed and glared at the girls as she grabbed Gary by his collar and began pulling him to another rack and demanded he help her find an outfit.

"Fine, jeez" he muttered while looking through a rack of tops. He found one he knew for a fact Leaf would hate, and probably smack him for suggesting, since it really was a skimpy top.

"Oh Leeaf!" he called in a sickly sweet voice. "What? Oh, you perv!" she yelled as she smacked him.

After he got her to calm down and went back to looking he couldn't help but think to himself how sexy she would have looked in it. Though if it were in public she could get hit on

'Don't want that." Gary thought to himself.

With Dawn and Paul

"Paul how do I look in this?" Dawn called as she walked out of the changing room towards Paul. Without looking he said

"Fine, can we leave now?" Dawn pouted and shot at him "You didn't even look!"

"So?" Paul shrugged. Dawn frowned "The quicker I pick something the faster we get out of here."

Rolling his eyes Paul looked over to her, his mouth became dry from what he was seeing. Dawn had on a light pink dress, the top until the hemline was pink and after being cut off by a brown belt it became a light pink fluffing till the end. It was swishy and moved when she moved. It wasn't that it was overly exposing it was just so her that Paul felt she was at least a little hot in it.

Or a lot hot.

"That looks really good, you should get that one." He said after clearing his throat. Seemingly oblivious to his affliction with his emotions she went on without a care and agreed to but it as she went to change into her other clothes.

After a few minutes she came back out and Paul asked "Can we go now?" Dawn nodded and as they left remembered she needed shoes. 'Crap!' Paul thought as he was dragged to the nearest shoe store.

Drew and May

"What are you looking to wear?" May asked as she and Drew went through racks of clothing at one of the stores.

Drew sighed and spoke "I don't know, something casual, no suits." May simply nodded until she realized Drew wasn't facing her and answered him with her voice "Okay."

For a few minutes they went through everything in silence until May called to him "I got it! Drew come here!" Drew hurried over to see May smiling while holding a complete outfit.

It was simple, a pair of dark blue jeans. For his upper body it was a black t-shirt and a dark green vest that would be kept open to go over it. She was also holding a pair of black converse and a watch to complete the look.

"Perfect." He smiled as he grabbed it all from her. "Good I thought it would suit you." He nodded and they walked to the changing room so he could try it all on.

A few minutes later he emerged wearing it all and May couldn't help but blush slightly as the tight black muscle shirt showed off his six-pack.

"Like what you see?" he teased. "Shut up I'll meet you in the women's section so I can find my outfit." May said as she walked off leaving Drew smirking to himself.

After he had changed he went and saw May looking at a few pairs of converse and snuck up behind her and whispered into her ear. "Looking at shoes?" smooth line Drew. He thought to himself though was cut off when May whipped around her eyes wide and scared.

"Woah, calm down it's just me." He said to her. She nodded and spoke "I found my outfit I just have to go try it on, wait for me?" she asked

Drew nodded and she went off to go try it on.

After a few minutes she walked out and Drew had to admit, May was smoking. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of paint splattered converse. For her upper body she had on a dark purple t-shirt and over it was a black jacket going to her elbow. She had on a pair of wireless headphones and fingerless gloves to complete the look. Her hair was out and down to her waist as she looked at it annoyed.

"I'm going to cut it, but, what do you think?" she asked to the speechless Drew. "Like what you see?" she mocked from earlier. Drew shook his head as he told her to hurry up in the changing room if she wanted time to get her hair cut.

"Yeah okay." She muttered as she got changed and they paid for their stuff and began walking to the salon. "Hello I'm Miranda, what would you like done today?" the overly cheerful women asked May as they entered the salon.

"Um, can you just cut it to mid-back and can I get purple tips?" Drew looked at her surprised, tips? He thought to himself.

The women nodded and brought May over to one of the stations. 'I don't know why she is doing this, she looks beautiful no matter what'

45 minutes later meeting back at the car.

"May what did you do to your hair?" Dawn and Leaf shrieked. "What you don't like it?" May asked worried.

"Yes! Your bangs fall into your eyes and make you look all mysterious!" Dawn shouted

"And the purple tips suit you." Leaf concluded.

"Alright lets get on the road, May you driving?" Paul asked. May nodded and they all got into the car. She started driving and once they had entered a forest she attempted to find a working station to play some music ad was successful when 'Good Life' by One Republic came on.

Drew who was sitting passengers reached over and attempted to change the station but May smacked his hand away.

"Let me change it, this music sucks" Drew complained. May glared at him evily "My car, my music, don't like it? You can sit on the roof." Drew shut up and the others began laughing as Gary spoke

"She told you!" May laughed at this and even Drew and Paul had cracked a smile.

"May will you tell us some stories about when you were in Petalburg?" Leaf asked after a few minutes of silence. May nodded and turned down the radio, "What do you want to hear first?"

Ash spoke "What would you do on Christmas?" May smiled and began telling her story

"Christmas was an awkward time, Nana and Grandpa were always visiting people, and I was never invited to come along, we would always celebrate on Christmas Eve. I never minded because on Christmas I would stay at Brendan's house and celebrate with them. For dinner Max and Ruby's families always came. It was as if I had a family, I mean I always did but, they would treat me as their own."

Paul realized something "You mean when Nana and Grandpa would come for Christmas you, were always back in Petalburg?" May looked surprised "That where they were every year?" Paul nodded.

"Hmmm, weird." May concluded. Dawn wanted to hear about May's friends.

"Well, there was always my band, Brendan, Ruby, and Max. Brendan was always the calm one, Ruby was energetic, and Max was the smart one. Brendan though was also energetic, but me and Max were always helping with his homework, and Ruby was smart but, he never stopped smiling, and Max, it took a lot to get him to join in on our little adventures."

She paused remembering something. "Every year 2 week after 4th of July is when we would do the fireworks. Though they were more a celebration, every year there is a contest, you use your magic to try and defeat your opponents and whoever won was forced to sing at the fireworks."

"Who would win?" asked Drew, "6 years running, my friends" May said pointing to herself, "It's too bad I probably won't get to do the contest this year." She said with a frown

After looking at their map Paul consoled her "According to the map we will be in Petalburg just in time for it, so you can still compete." May broke out into a smile and it vanished slightly when Dawn called out "We should enter too!" May looked to her sadly "Only citizens of Petalburg can join, the only reason I can still is because I was a citizen for 10 years before I left, sorry" Dawn shook her head and said it was fine.

"Tell us about your other friends." Offered Misty, May nodded and spoke "When I was in Petalburg I only spent the summer traveling, the rest of the year I would go to school as did most people, but, I guess you guys don't do that?"

They shook there heads and Dawn explained that they would study though. "Well either way, when I was in school I usually kept to myself, I was never really an outgoing person, it was just me Brendan, Ruby, and Max, we kept to ourselves, though we did have a few other friends."

May paused thinking of her friends she left behind

"There was my good friend Solidad, and these other guys, Marina, Jimmy, and Vincent." She paused "All throughout high school we stuck together and even though we were in all different grades though, Brendan, Ruby, Max, and I were in the same grade, we would always make time for each other.

"Tell us about your band." Asked Paul. May smiled and spoke "Practices were held in Maxes garage. We would meet every other day and work on the songs we have written."

The car ride went on with May talking about her old life. the next few day were filled with mindless chatter as they neared Littleroot Town.

The second they got there, May and everyone jumped out and smiled knowing they had made it.

It was time to start their journey.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I am so so so so so sorry it took so long for me to finish this. A lot of stuff is going on in my family right now and I haven't been able to clear my head enough to get to this.

I have a contest for you guys, it's not a big one but, it will really help me. I would like someone to design Leaf's contest outfit, I don't need pictures just a description. Whoever designs the one I like will get full credit in the chapter I post her outfit in.

Thank-you for reading and the reviews you have been giving really mean a lot.

Thank you so much, see you in hopefully two weeks.


	8. Littleroot Town's Contest pt1

Hope chapter 8

_Flashback_

_The second they got there, everyone jumped out smiling knowing they had made it_

_It was time to start their journey_

_End flashback_

"Welcome to the Pokemon center" the pink-haired nurse they recognized as nurse Joy said when they entered Littleroot Town's pokemon center.

"Room for eight" Paul said when they reached the counter where Nurse Joy stood.

"Oh, I am sorry we only have rooms for two people each." She said apologetically. "Fine, grab a partner." Paul said to the group as if he were their father.

"Leaf, want to room?" Dawn asked. Leaf nodded and they hooked arms as May and Misty stood together deciding silently they would be rooming.

"Yo, Ashy-boy we are rooming." Gary said pulling Ash into a head-lock cutting off Ashes protests. Drew shrugged as he told Paul they would be rooming do to default.

"Alright let's get our rooms and meet here in 20 minutes, the contest starts soon and we have to register." Drew said as he began walking to his room followed by the others.

20 minutes later

"Nice job, May." Said Leaf appreciatively when May and Misty walked to the lobby of the Pokemon Center in her contest outfit.

"Thanks you too." She said smiling. All they were waiting for now was Dawn, Leaf had gone ahead knowing Dawn would take awhile.

"May, you look nice." Drew said slightly blushing

"Thanks, you too, lucky I picked it out for you." May said smirking. Drew and her began bickering as they waited for Dawn.

10 minutes later

Dawn had finally come to the lobby looking perfect as her eyes shined with excitement for her first contest in the Hoenn region.

"Took long enough." Paul spoke gruffly as he looked away from Dawn. "We have to go, now." Drew started "Our contest starts in 15 minutes and we still have to register." They began rushing to the contest hall and made it just in time and began waiting for their names to be called to do their appeals.

They all said words of good luck to Dawn as her name was called and she ran out smiling as she waved to the crowd holding the Pokemon ball in her hand containing the pokemon she had chosen to use for appeals.

"Quilava, take the stage!" she yelled as she threw the red and white ball into the air and her Quilava was shown after the light it was clouded in died.

"Quilava, ember and then Swift!"

The large flame Quilava has produced was combined with the bright stars of Swift. As the flame got closer to the center Dawn yelled out

"Rollout Quilava!" Quilava ran tumbling into what looked like a green and yellow wheel as it collided with the flame and the swift causing red and yellow sparkles to erupt from the collision.

"Remarkable!"

"Amazing! "

"A great combonation of fire, normal, and a rock move!"

The judges words made Dawn smile even wider as she ran off waving to the crowd.

Her friends showered her in compliments as she smiled saying good luck to Drew who had been called after her.

Drew walked out on stage flicking his hair causing swooning from his fan-girls in the audience as he grabbed a pokeball. At Nurse Joy's nod, she was one of the judges, he began his appeal by realsing his pokemon.

"Masquerain! Let's go!" he yelled to the butterfly pokemon.

"Masquerain, bubble" he said. The light blue bubbles filled the room and Drew called for another move "Silver wind!" at his call silver cresants came from the butterfly as each one combined with a bubble causing the bubbles to glow a silver color.

"Ominous wind" he shouted. The waves from the pokemon caused purple and silver swirls within the bubble causing ohh's and ahh'a from the crowd.

"To end it use Air slash and pop the bubbles."

Once he did this the arena was filled with purple, blue, and silver sparkles.

The judges showered him in praise as he smirked leaving the stage.

The same that happened with Dawn was repeated as his friend prasied his performance as they waited for either May or Leaf to be called. It wasn't until 20 minutes later until Leaf was called and May was still waiting.

"Ninetails, come on out!" Leaf shouted realsing the nine-tailed dog pokemon came out.

"Will-o-wisp, ninetials" she shouted with an expression of glee.

The dark purple flames dancing over the heads of the people in the crowd as Leaf shouted for ninetails to use confuse ray.

The multi-colored beam shot from ninetails mouth as it caused the flames to shine of the colors of the ray.

"Finish it with Fire Blast!" the flames caused the flames to explode into bursts of colored smoke.

"Great"

"Needed something else"

"Don't listen to him it was amazing" Nurse Joy said comforting Leaf after didn't like her performance.

Leaf smiled at Nurse Joy and started to walk off the stage.

When she returned to the back room, she was showered in compliments. Dawn was the first to speak to her and said" Great appeal!"

The comments after that were mostly the same thing and after 5 minuets of that May was called out onto the stage.

May ran out to center stage and waved to her fans. She quickly got to center stage and threw out her pokeball. "Go Meganium!" yelled May.

A large green pokemon appeared after the white light of the pokeball disappeared.

May smirked slightly at the crowd as she called her first move "Meganium, Razor Leaf!" Leaves flew from the petals on Meaniums neck as they filled the air leaving May to call her next move

"Now use Poison Powder!" the purple dust-like powder either covered the leaves or slowly fell along with the leaves.

"Finish it off with solar beam!" she yelled. Meganium gathered energy and the beam hit the leaves and the powder causing them to explode into millions of sparkles.

May smiled at the cheers and the compliments she was getting and from her friends when she entered backstage. All that was left to do was to wait for the announcer to give them the results.

.

.

..

.

All four of the friends were biting their nails when the hosts voice started booming from the speakers "Welcome back!" said the host.

"Time to find out which lucky eight contestants are making it to the second level, the first round "

"No need to worry!" said Dawn cheerfully to the rest of the group. "Dawn's right," started Drew, "We all did great so there's nothing to worry about."

May and Leaf nodded silently in agreement. "Normally we would show the eight who made it at the same time, but tonight, we are going to give them places."

The announcers spoke again "1st battles 8th, 2nd battles 7th, and so on and so forth" gasps from all four of them blended with the rest of the contestants in the room. "In first place we have… Drew Hayden."

Drew smirked and said "Yes!" under his breath though it was caught by May,

"Congrats" chorused the others. "Thanks, I'm sure you will get in to" he said.

"This means Drew will be battling the person in 8th place." The announcer spoke again. "Drew come on out to the stage!"

Drew walked out on to the stage as cameras followed his movements. His face was projected onto the giant screen. With a quick flick of his hair and a wink to the crowd he moved to center stage. His female fans were still swooning over him when the announcer told them to quiet down.

"Settle down", he said. "Next we have May in second place."

May gave a nod of approval and a quick yes of joy.

"Congrats", said Dawn and Leaf together patting her on the back.

May walked out onto the stage with a big smile on her face. The crowd once again cheered for her. With a wave she stepped next to Drew and waited to hear 3rd place hoping it was either Dawn or Leaf.

3rd place was someone named Sara. Then they moved onto 4th place.

"In fourth place we have Leaf!"

"Yay! ", yelled Leaf.

"I hope I don't get 5th place so I don't have to battler you", said Dawn with a laugh.

With a laugh and a wave Leaf ran out onto the stage waving to her fans. She hopped into place next to the girl named Sara. She high-fived Drew and gave a quick hug to May and Sara.

In 5th place was someone named Thomas and in 6th place was a boy named Jessie. The announcer then moved onto 7th place.

"In 7th place we have Dawn!", said the announcer.

"Yay!", squealed Dawn.

There were murmurs of worry behind her but she wasn't paying attention.

She was blinded by the lights on the stage as she ran out to join the other contestants moving on to the next round.

Her pink mini skirt was moving with the wind making her male fans cheer for her.

'Quiet down", said the announcer. The girl known as Nicole ran out and stepped into place next to for Dawn.

" Now that we have our 8 finalists, the other coordinaters can leave through the back exit. Thank you for trying."

In the back her mind, May knew she would be battling Dawn and her piplup. She knew this would not be easy.

"Here's the charts for the battles!", yelled the announcer.

Leaf v.s. Thomas Sara v.s Jessie May v.s. Dawn Drew v.s. Nicole.

Dawn gulped and looked around her. She thought 'I know this is going to be a bumpy road ahead.

Leaf was nerves. She knew nothing about the person she was battling. Just as she wass about to go talk to Dawn, a hand touched her shoulder. It was the kid Thomas.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck. Your appeal was really good and I am sure you'll put up a good battle "said Thomas.

"Thanks" said Leaf."I'm sure you'll do good too."

And with that Thomas went off to get ready for the battle. Leaf walked over to Dawn for something to get her mind off of the battle. Dawn and Leaf talked for a while when the announcers voice came through the speakers.

"And now for our first battle, Leaf against Thomas. Come on out!"

Leaf ran out onto the stage. The blinding lights keep the crowd from seeing Leafs worried expression.

"You all know the rules. You have 5 minuets to dazzle us with your moves. Your moves must also be affective. There are three ways to win: They run out of points, Time runs out, Or the opposing coordinators pokemon faints.

"Go Umbreon", yelled Thomas.

The blinding white light was dimmed when the black cat figure of Umbreon from the crowd died when Leaf started to speak, "Salamance, the stage is yours!" yelled Leaf

The bright white light took Salamance's form soon the white light disappeared and the red and blue dragon known as Salamance appeared.

"Five Minutes on the clock go!"

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball!" shouted Thomas. A black and purple ball flew from Umbreons mouth towards Salamance

"Salamance, spin and fly up!" Leaf yelled. The dragon pokemon did as told. Salamance spun and flew making the crowd watch almost as if they were in a trance.

"On your way down use dragon breath!" yelled Leaf.

Salamance flew down at astonishing speed, the blue and purple beam known as dragon breath flew from it's mouth. "Umbreon dodge!" screamed Thomas. Umbreon moved quick but the dragon breath hit it dead-on.

Thomas' head spun to look at the points. "Shoot!" said Thomas when he noticed he was loosing by a little bit.

""Umbreon time to step it up a notch!" yelled Thomas. "Dark pulse and confuse ray!"

The confuse ray combined with the dark pulse making it shine in different colors. "Perfect." Said Thomas under his breath. The colorful dark pulse hit Salamance in the wing causing it to fall down.

Salamance slowly got up due to the powerful dark pulse.


	9. Littleroot Town's Contest pt1 ending

Hope Chapter 9

Little Root Contest part 1, ending

_Salamence slowly got up due to the strength of the powerful dark pulse_

"Salamance use bite then dragon claw!" Leaf yelled to the dragon. "Umbreon use night slash to counter!" called Thomas to his Pokémon

The bite from Salamance hit Umbreon but, the night slash countered the dragon claw making an eruption of colors

Both Leaf and Thomas turned to see they had both lost points on that. "30 seconds left!" called the announcer

"Salamance use Air Slash!" yelled Leaf. The white line said to be air slash cut through the air hitting Umbreon. "Umbreon stay strong, use shadow sneak!" called Thomas

Umbreon turned gray and black as the same to colors covered Salamance hitting it. "Times up!" yelled the announcer as everyone turned to the jumbo screen to see who won

"And the person moving on to the finals is…. Leaf Green!"

"Yay!" the girl screamed as she hugged her Pokémon. Thomas walked over to her and congratulated her. "Thanks" said Leaf "You did well too!"

Thomas walked off the stage towards the back exit with a said smile on his face. "Leaf you can go back to the waiting room" said the announcer

Leaf walked off stage towards her friends. Everyone swarmed around her to ask questions but, they were cut off by the announcer's voice "Next we have the battle of Sara and Jesse, come on out you guys!" the announcer called.

They both went out and the battle went pretty quickly. Sara used a Gardevior while Jesse used a Kingler. Sara dominated the battle defeating Jesse quickly.

Soon after May and Dawn were called out. May and Dawn used multiple moves that made the other lose points though, neither Pokémon was seriously injured until Piplup used Dawn original creation.

"Piplup ice aqua jet!" she yelled to the penguin Pokémon. It hit May's Kingdra hard, "Kingdra twister!" May yelled

The whole place started moving because of the powerful twister. The tornado like twister hit Piplup knocking it to the ground

"Times up!" yelled the announcer. Once again everyone heads turned to look at the jumbo screen. "By a hair the person moving on to the semi-finals is… May!" said girl grinned but hugged Dawn as she walked by.

Then Dawn left the stage to go to the back exit, when Dawn made it backstage she hugged Leaf and Drew before walking out into the stands.

She walked through the arena to where Ash, Paul, Gary, and Misty were sitting. She hugged all of them and then took her seat next to Misty.

The next battle went very quickly with Drew's absol crushing Nicole's Minun.

"And now for the final four brackets. Battle number 1. Is May versus Drew, and the second battle is Leaf versus Sara.

In the back of May's mind she knows it will be a tough battle trying to defeat Drew. As she walked out onto the stage she heard Drew whisper to her good luck and she whispered the same.

.

.

.

**I'm really sorry about the last chapter! I had written part of chapter 9 into it, or so I thought, and had copied and pasted it, I thought I was using the right document but I wasn't, so I'm also really sorry if there were any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing it makes me really want to write so thank you for reviewing.**

**A few people I'd like to thank include Acereader55 for his help on this chapter so thanks man!**

**LoveLovergirl- you have reviewed every chapter so far so thanks for that**

**Kurunagirl- you have given much insight for my writing and none of it is unwanted, thank you so much!**

**AnimexLuver4ever- thanks for your reviews, I remember your first review was about answering your prayers for a May/Paul sibling fic, well I hope this has been what you wanted. **

**AliceDaPixie- Thanks for your review I hope you continue reading!**

**Monochrome13- Thank-you for reviewing, I'm sorry I haven't thanked you or anyone earlier so here it is now!**

**Thank you all so much, I'll try to thank you all for reviews every chapter, if you have any questions feel free to ask I'll try to answer them in my author note**

**I love you all! Bye!**


	10. May's trust, Contest pt2

Hope Chapter 9

May and Drew stood across from each other firmly looking each other in the eyes. "Get ready to release your Pokémon!" the announcer called. The two stood unfazed as they both took out their poke balls.

"Get ready…set….Begin!" the announcer yelled. May released her Kingdra while Drew released his Absol. "Start with night clash Absol!" Drew yelled. The horn glowed a dark purple as Absol ran at Kingdra who waited for May's call. "Dodge and use water pulse!" May yelled though her call was a second too late.

As Kingdra was about to jump out of the way the slash hit it just barely causing Kingdra to writhe slightly in pain. May's eyes narrowed to as she yelled out "Kingdra you can do this! Use Aqua tail!" With a flick of Kingdra's small tail shots of water rushed at Absol hitting it and causing it to fly back.

"Absol!" Drew yelled "Get up and use shadow ball!" he finished. The energy ball hit Kingdra causing it to skid back a few feet as it tried to recover. "Kingdra use dragon rage!" May called.

The blue and yellow flames rushed towards Absol, though the Pokémon made a valid effort in trying to dodge got hit by the move known as Dragon Rage.

"Absol!" Drew yelled when he saw his Pokemon barely stand. "Kingdra Smoke Screen!" May yelled smirking when she saw Absol's figure, blackened by the smoke, running in desperation to find either Kingdra or Drew.

"Kingdra double team and finish it off with Dragon pulse!" May called. Drew grit his teeth in frustration when he heard both the timer and Absol's cry of pain.

"Time is up! We now must wait for the smoke to clear!" the announcer yelled. They entire stadium were on the edges of their seats and once the smoke cleared they were surprised to see Absol lying on the ground fainted with a tired, but awake, Kingdra.

Drew returned Absol with a sigh of defeat as May did the same with Kingdra. "Congratulations May you're going on to the final rounds!" May smiled as she and Drew walked into the corridor in between the stands, and the waiting room.

"That was a great battle May." Drew said with a flick of his hair. May narrowed her eyes at the sight of his signature move "You should stop doing that." She said firmly

Drew smirked as he spoke "and why should I?" he asked mockingly "It looks really lame." She deadpanned as she turned to go into the waiting room. Drew caught her wrist and turned her around. Before she could speak a rose was thrown at her "Good luck May." He said smirking as he walked away. May smiled to herself as she walked back into the waiting room.

"May I was just called to do my battle but great job!" Leaf said rushing out of the room. May didn't even notice her as she kept staring at the rose.

.

.

"And Sara is the winner!" the call rang in Leaf's ears as she realized she had lost. Leaf smiled sadly as she walked off leaving Sara to wait for May. Once she had gotten back into the corridor she began running her hand wiping furiously at her eyes.

She ran straight past the group who had been waiting for her and out of the doors. She rests her back on the wall outside of the arena and let the tears flow freely. 'I feel like such a failure' she thought to herself sadly.

"Leaf!" she heard Gary call. She began wiping at her eyes as she saw him running towards her. "What's wrong?" he asked urgently "I-I just feel like such a screw up!" she cried. He gathered her into his arms and let her cry into his shirt.

"You're not a screw up!" he insisted. "You just need a little more practice, and her Gardevior was strong, there was nothing you could do about it." He told her softly. "She got lucky that hypnosis worked." He finished.

"I just really thought that I could have won, maybe coordinating was the wrong choice." She said sadly wiping her eyes. "It's not the wrong choice Leaf!" he insisted. "You're just new at this, if it helps, I'll help you train for the next one." He offered kindly. Leaf smiled and nodded. She looked up at him and saw him staring at her with love in his eyes.

"Thanks for believing in me." She whispered. Gary leaned down and as he was leaning whispered "I'll always believe in you." He caught her lips in a gentle kiss as she placed her hands on his cheeks holding him close.

When they broke away she was all smiles as she began dragging him "Hey slow down girlfriend!" he called. "What did you call me?" she asked shocked "Girlfriend, is that a problem?" he asked carefully.

She grinned and shook her head "No way will boyfriend, but come on we'll miss May's battle."

.

.

.

"Gardevior use psybeam!" the girl Sara yelled to her tired Pokemon. "Kingdra counter with Dragon Rage!" May yelled to her equally tired Pokemon.

May knew that if she was able to hit Gardevior once more she would win and vice versa. The two beams were caught in a deadlock as they pushed back and forth until May yelled "Kingdra full power!"

Kingdra cried out as it used every ounce of power it had and was victorious when the dragon rage broke through the psybeam and hit Gardevior dead-on, causing it to faint.

"And the winner of the Littleroot Town Contest is May Shinji!" the announcer yelled. Sara and May shook hands as the crowd roared. "Congrats." Sara said softly May told her she did a good job and accepted her ribbon.

May grinned as she held it up to the crowd. She waved and laughed as she was tackled by the girls.

.

.

.

"Remind me to eat there again!" Misty exclaimed as they were walking back from eating. They laughed in agreement as they neared the Pokemon Center. "Tomorrow we will leave for Oldale Town okay?" May asked.

They agreed to leave at 10 and May was about to enter the Center, following everyone else but Drew cut her off. "Hey nice job today." He said softly.

May smiled and thanked him and was about to walk back in but was cut off by Drew "Do you think you could learn to trust me?" he asked quietly. May looked him in the eyes and spoke "I already am learning." Ignoring his grin she began jogging into her room. Drew walked into his, his grin still plastered on, and Paul gave him a weird look.

"What's got you so happy?" he asked Drew suspiciously "May said she was learning to trust me!" he exclaimed. Paul glared "wait she trusts you but not me, her brother?" he asked angrily

Drew realized his happiness had backfired as he rushed to explain "She doesn't entirely trust me yet, and I'm sure she trusts you too." Drew tried.

Paul sighed as he silently walked into the bath room but spared Drew a nod telling him that it was fine. Drew still grinned none-the-less as he flopped onto his bed slowly falling asleep

.

.

.

The next morning came quickly as the group rushed to eat and got on the road fast. Once they had reached Oldale town, it wasn't even 4 yet, they noticed a sign outside of the town.

"Music Contest?" May breathed in confusion. "I told you guys that some towns had music contests for coordinators." Dawn said shrugging.

"Come on I want to get some food!" Ash whined. Misty hit the back of his head as May drove to the Pokemon Center.

"Who's going to enter the contest?" Paul asked. All four coordinators, at first May refused but gave in when she saw Dawn' pout, were entering.

"Tomorrow's the contest so let's just rest today." Leaf offered, they agreed and went off into different directions to get ready.

.

.

.

**Okay internet cookies to whoever doesn't entirely hate me for taking so long to update! Seriously I really am sorry, which brings me to my next point**

**Updates will for now on happen within two weeks, it might fluctuate but around two weeks for now on until I think I can do it in less.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter earlier, to compensate for my lack of updates but, once school starts the two weeks will become two weeks most likely.**

**I love anyone who still reads and those who don't well I still love you! **

**Again I am sorry but I'll try harder, I was just caught up in family drama, and other stories.**

**Lastly I'd like you all to check out my other stories, My Chance with You, and Every Rose has its Thorns.**

**Also check out my friends story Expect the Unexpected, his name is Acereader55.**

**Love you all Bye!**


	11. author's note, haitus

To Start off I love all of you.

But, this story, the last chapter or two, chapter 11, I just haven't been happy with the quality of the writing. I'm not discontinuing the story. It's going on hiatus.

I promise the story will be finished, I just don't know when. I have plans for this story, so don't digress, it will be finished.

Maybe after I finish some other stories i.e. My Chance With You, and Every Rose Has It's Thorns, plus other works I have been developing, are finished I'll really try again with this.

I have a few other May/Drew storied in the works, so stick around for those.

And for anyone who really like this story, and may be upset, I sincerely apologize, but it will be awhile until I get back to this.

I just can't continue this story right now when I don't feel the writing is up to par with how I usually write, I wonder if anybody noticed the lack of effort lately but trust me it's there.

I can't write this when I find no real joy in doing such, so when I find that joy I'll come back to this.

I love you all, and stick around for other storied by my, Architect of Desire, Bye.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, it's me. I know I haven't been updating in a long time, I've been so busy, and my netbooks motherboard blew a couple months ago, right before the updates stopped, and I'm so sorry.**

**If you read the authors note in Hope, or the previous chapter in this story, because I'm using the same authors note for all my stories, you read that I promised to not delete or discontinue any stories. **

**I am keeping to this promise, I am going to be moving to a new page, The Purple Rose of Desire, and am going to be putting my one-shots there, and the multi-chaps as I continue them. Until they are continued they will stay on this page under Architect of Desire, but I will continue them over time, but if anyone would like to do it in my place, please pm me, and I will surely give you permission if you tell me what you would like to do with the story, and I will offer any help I can give.**

**I am truly sorry about how long it has taken me to do this, but I will try my hardest for it not to happen again. On my new page I have a lot of new things planned. Many one-shots will be coming out soon, and a new multi-chap will too, and then I hope to restart my other stories.**

**I hope anyone that has read my stories will read my new ones, your support is what makes me want to write, I love you all so much!**

**Things that are coming out include, pokemon stories, cardcaptor sakura stories, criminal minds, glee, maybe twilight, a bunch of other things, and hunger games syots, (I hate you Thomas)**

**Thank you all, I love you**

**And now signing out, Architect of Desire, soon to be The Purple Rose of Desire, goodnight everyone. **


End file.
